Lost and Found
by angendave02
Summary: Sam McCall lived with a mom and a dad and two brothers. What happens when the parents die and she is left wondering who she really is and where she came from. What happens when she is forced to move away and start a new life? Will she find love along the way?
1. Chapter 1

Ch 1

It was a peaceful summer night for the small town of Zionsville, Pennsylvania. There was a slight breeze in the air and the sky was clear showing every star and constilation imaginable. Seventeen year old Samantha McCall layed on a blanket in the middle of a field, lost in her own thoughts.

"Sam" she heard him say her name but the tone of his voice was desperate, frantic. Sam quickly sat up and looked at her brother as he ran towards her. Once he reached her she saw his face was pale and his eyes were filled with tears. He struggled to gain his composure. "There was...there" he managed to stutter out. Sam slowly reached out placed her arm on his. "What happened Lucas" she asked as she could sense that something wasnt right. "There was an accident, Mom and Dad...Sam it's bad." Sam shook her head and step back "No, Lucas...you are lying!" Lucas walked up to his sister and embraced her, finally letting his tears go.

The two arrived at the hospital and found their oldest brother sitting in the chairs in the waiting room. "Dom!" he lifted his head when he heard his name being called. He saw his younger brother Lucas holding up their baby sister. He quickly ran over to them and swooped her up into his arms and carried her over to the chairs. "Sammy" he whispered. Sam slowly raised her head and stared at her brother barely able to see him due to the tears in her eyes obstructing her vision. Dominic embraced his sister and Lucas followed suite on the other side. After a few minutes, Sam slowly pulled away and layed her head in her brothers lap before falling asleep.

About an hour later a doctor came through the ER doors and spoke with a nurse at the desk. The nurse pointed over to the group and he nodded his head. "Sam, wake up, the doctor is here" Lucas said as he gently shook his sister. Sam sat up and gave her brothers a small smile and grabbed their hands as she saw the doctor making his way. "I take it you are waiting for news on the McCalls, correct?" he asked them. "Yes, we are her children" Dominic replied. He was always the brave one out of the three of them. He was six foot one with dark brown hair and dark brown eyes. He always faced anything in life head on and Sam admired that about him. And then you had Lucas who was six foot even with dirty blonde hair and brown eyes. He was physically strong and he relied on it to get him what he wanted or needed or to protect the ones he loved like he had many times with Sam. "My name is Dr. Matthews. I was the physician who saw your parents when they arrived. It seems they were hit by a drunk driver this evening. From what we are told the car had extensive damage. Your mother arrived at the ER in asystole. The impact of the collision caused her to have an aortic rupture and she bled out fast. I'm sorry but we were not able to save her." Lucas and Dom paled at the news but Sam quickly stood up and ran to the waste basket as she vomited. Sam returned to sit next to her brothers and nodded for him to continue. "I dont know how to say this, but your father was unable to hold a steady blood pressure resulting in him going into cardiac arrest. We tried everthing but were unable to save him. I am so sorry for your loss's. Someone will be down to talk to you about arrangements in a bit" he finished as he turned and walked away.

Dom looked to his brother and could see him crumbling and then he looked to his sister and saw that she had already fallen. She couldnt form any words so instead she just kept shaking her head no, not wanting to believe what was happening. "Sammy, look at me" Dom said with a soft tone. Sam looked up and the tears started falling heavily. "I love you little one" he said as he pulled her head to his chest and stroke her back with his free hand.

Two woman slowly approached them. "Excuse me, I am Ms. Carp from Social Services and this is Mr. Farkas from Admissions. We need you two gentlemen to follow him and I will need you Samantha to follow me" she said with a sad smile. "She needs to stay with us" Lucas quickly said, knowing how desperate he felt so he could only imagine what she was feeling. "I understand that but the sooner we deal with this than the sooner you all can be on your way" Ms. Carp said. "Sam, are you ok to go with her?" Lucas asked. Sam just nodded her head yes as she hugged her brothers and followed the woman to her office.

"Please come in and have a seat" Ms. Carp said, trying to make this simple. "Ms. McCall, you are a minor, correct?" She asked. "Yes, I turned 17 in May" Sam whispered. "We will need to place you in foster care until your 18th birthday. Your parents did not have a will and we cant let you roam the streets" Ms. Carp continued. "No. I want to stay with my brothers. They are adults, they have taken care of me my whole life. I need to stay with them" Sam said adamant that this women understood what was going to happen. "I cant do that, I am sorry" She replied. The two woman were interrupted by a knock on the door. Ms. Carp walked up to the door and stepped outside of it to speak with whoever decided to interrupt her during her meeting. "Excuse me sir, but you will have to make an appointment. I am in the middle of something important" she said as she went to turn to go back to her office. The man simply replied "I assure you that what I have to say is of the utmost importance. It involves that young woman in there and I am not leaving with out her" he said with a firm tone that left no room for argument.


	2. Chapter 2

Ch 2

Lucas and Dominic were shocked. They were about to loser their sister to the state and there wasnt a thing they could do about it. "There has to be something we can do. She only knows us...she needs us!" Dominic shouted at the man trying to get him to understand the severity of the situation. Lucas couldnt deal with this anymore so he stood up and walked out the door in search of Sam.

The door to Ms. Carp's office slowly opened and Sam turned towards her to find that Ms. Carp wasn't alone. In her office now stood a man about five foot seven in what looked to be a designer suit. "It looks as though you may not have to go into foster care after all " Ms. Carp started saying before she was cut off by the man in the room. "She will not be entering any foster home. That I promise you" he said as he looked into Sam's eyes. "Let me introduce myself, I am Stefan Cassadine. I am your uncle" he finished saying. "So you knew my parents?" Sam asked really not understanding what was going on. "I know your birth mother Samantha." Sam heard him say it but she needed him to say it again because there was no way this was true. "My birth mother is in the morgue right now" Sam replied. Stefan pulled out an envelope from his jacket and handed it to her. "Your birth mother is my sister, Alexis Davis, formally known as Natasha Cassadine. She was forced to give you away at birth and has spent every day in search of you. I found you about a month ago and have been in talks with your adoptive parents. We were to break this to you gently but given the current circumstances, I am stepping up and taking custody of you" he told her as she scanned the documents. Inside was a birth certificate with all of her information, a lock of hair that was from after her birth, and a letter of adoption showing her parents signatures. Sam dropped the packet and made a dash for the door.

Sam ran down the hallway with tears streaming down her face in search of her brothers. As she turned the corner she saw him. "Lucas!" she yelled as she ran into his arms. She wasnt able to form other words because at this point she was in hysterics. Dominic quickly joined his siblings and as he looked at where Sam came from he saw Ms. Carp with a man who was oddly familiar to him standing there. "What did you to her" Dominic yelled as he helped Lucas bring Sam to a standing position. "I'm not your sister" sam whispered. Dominic looked at her like she had multiple heads. "what did you say?" he asked. "We are not related, I am not your sister" she said as the sobs shook her body. "Samantha McCall is really Samantha Cassadine. She was adopted shortly after birth and I have recently located her. I was working with your parents on the next step when this very unfortunate accident occurred" Stefan said. "And you are..." Lucas asked. "Oh pardon my manners. Stefan Cassadine, Samantha's Uncle" He finished with a smirk.

The group slowly made it to a conference room. The door was shut and it was just Stefan, Sam, Lucas and Dominic. "Lets just get straight to the point, shall we?" Stefan started. "Samantha just lost her guardians. According to the state, she will be placed in foster care due to both of you barely being adults yourselves. That's where I come in. She will be accompanying me back to Port Charles, New York. She will be enrolled in school for her senior year." Dominic was the first to speak. "She will not be going anywhere with you, do you hear me?" he yelled. Lucas put his arms around Sam acting almost like a shield to try and help hide her from this mess. "I understand that you have grown up with Samantha but she really does not have a say in the matter and neither do you. We will be leaving tonight" he finished as he walked out of the conference room. "Dont let him take me" she begged of her brothers. Dominic quickly kneeled in front of his baby sister and grabbed her by the face. "Listen to me and listen to me good. We are NOT letting you go that easy. I need you to do me a favor though. I need you to just do what is asked of you for now. We need to fight this the legal way. That means I cant run away with you or hide you somewhere. I need you to just do this for me Sam" he said to her. "But I'm not even your sister" she replied feeling as though her whole world was blown apart. "You are my sister no matter what. I dont care if we dont share the same DNA...you were a pain in the ass from the day mom and dad brought you home but ya know what? You are MY pain in the ass and no one will take that from us" Dominic said before placing a kiss on her forehead. Lucas came around and did the same. The three of them just huddled together. "I love you both so much" Sam said as she tried to hold back tears. "I love you too" both men said.

The door opened up and Stefan cleared his throat to get the attention of the others. "Its time to go Samantha" he told her. She quickly nodded her head and stood up. Dominic embraced her and whispered into her ear "We will be in Port Charles in no time" and she nodded to this. With that final word, Sam McCall walked out of the conference room with a man she didnt know to a family she thought she already had.


	3. Chapter 3

Ch 3

Sam followed Stefan outside of the hospital to the waiting limo. The driver opened the door and Stefan encouraged Sam to enter first. Stefan turned to the driver and instructed him to take them to the airport. Stefan sat next to Sam and the driver shut the door. Sam kept her head down trying to stop the tears from falling. Stefan felt his heart break for his niece. He couldnt imagine what she was feeling. Not only did she lose her parents but she found out she was adopted and that she had to leave the only place she called home. "I dont have any of my things" Sam whispered. "We will be sure to take care of that for you. Right now I want to just get you home" Stefan replied. "I am home. You are the one taking me away from everything" she sobbed out. She was struggling to keep her emotions at bay. She didnt want to cry in front of this stranger. "Samantha, I am not taking you away from anything. I am trying to give you back all that was already stolen from you. You are a cassadine and with that you have every opportunity possible at your feet. You are russian royalty" he said trying to help her understand. The rest of the car ride was quiet except for the occasional sniffle from Sam.

The limo stopped and the driver opened the door. Stefan stepped out first and held out his hand for Sam. "I am not going to hurt you" he said hoping she would open herself up. She reluctantly took his hand and stepped out of the limo. "Is this yours?" she asked when she saw the private jet in front of them. Stefan smiled "Its yours too. You come from great wealth Samantha. Come along, lets get you home. There is still so much to do." Sam followed Stefan into the jet and took a seat on the leather couch. They buckled up in preparation of the 45 minute flight.

After the flight landed, the went into another limo and to a pier. From there they took a boat to the house in the distance. Sam couldnt believe that this family had a mansion on its own island. After stepping off the boat, they walked up to the front door. Stefan turned to Sam and said "This is your home now. I have anything and everything you could dream of." Sam nodded and he opened the door and was greeted by an older gentlemen. "Good evening Mr. Cassadine. Good evening Ms. McCall. My name is Alfred, I will be more than happy to assist you as you make the transition to your new home" he told her with a small smile. "Thank you" was all she could manage to say. "Alfred, please go into the guest room and retrieve some clothes for Samantha." Alfred nodded. Stefan walked towards his office and Sam followed. He shut the door behind her and told her to take a seat. "Alfred is going to retrieve some of Emily's clothes. They will be a bit big on you but they will work none the less. Tomorrow we will be sure to go shopping so you are able to pick out what you like" Stefan told Sam in hopes to make her feel comfortable. "Who is Emily?" Sam asked. "Where are my manners? I apologize. There is just so much to tell you. Emily is the girlfriend of Nicholas. Nicholas is also my nephew and your twin brother. He was also taken from his mother but we were able to quickly locate him. He was returned to us when he was a year old. He lives here with me at Wyndimere, his choice of course. He is very close with your mother but she was so young when she had you both and I offered to raise him so she could finish school. " Sam just nodded her head. This was too much to process. She needed to get out and away. "Excuse me, I need some air" she said as she quickly walked out of the office and out of the house.

Sam took the boat back to the pier. She had no idea where she was going but she needed to get away. So she ran fast and hard. The skies opened up and the rain started falling but she didnt care, she needed to keep going. She was soaked and finally stopped in a dark alley and she fell to her knees sobbing. She wasnt sure how long she had been there or where she even was when she heard foot steps coming down the alley. She was too tired to look up and to be honest she just didnt care. She wanted her old life back, she wanted her mom and dad to come back. The foot steps slowly approached her and stopped in front of her. Sam looked up and saw a blonde hair, blue eyed six foot tall man standing in front of her. He bent down to look into her eyes before saying "Let me help you get out of the rain." He extended his hand for her to take. She looked at it before looking back up to the man in front of her. She took his hand and he pulled her up to a standing position. He slowly took off his leather jacket and placed it around her because she had started shaking. He escorted her a block away to a little Italian restaurant. He opened the door for her to enter first and guided her to a booth. He told the man at the bar to go get some blankets and a sweatshirt from the back so she could warm up. "Would you like some coffee" he asked her. She nodded yes and he quickly poured her a cup and sat it in front of her. "I will be right back" he told her before entering the office of the establishment.

Sonny Corinthos looked up from his desk when he saw his enforcer enter the room. "Jason, I'm glad you're back. What took so long?" he asked. "I checked the warehouses and everything is in order but on my way back, I stumbled upon a woman in the alley. I brought her back here. I have never seen her before. I couldnt just leave her in the alley alone." Sonny nodded his head in understanding. "Go take care of her, I will see you in the morning" and with that Jason went back into the restaurant. Jason took a seat across from the brunette and couldnt help but stare at her beauty. "Thank you" she said to him. "It was no problem" he replied. "I dont believe I have seen you around here before. You really shouldnt be roaming the streets of Port Charles alone, in the middle of the night" he continued. She just looked at him with a questioning smile. "Port Charles is known as a mob town" he told her. Before Sam could open her mouth to respond, the door to the restaurant flew open and Stefan walked thorugh the door with another man.


	4. Chapter 4

Ch 4

The door to the restaurant flew open and there stood Stefan with a look of anger and worry in his dark eyes. "Samantha" he said. Jason looked at Stefan with hatred. "What are you doing here Cassadine" he said coldly. Sam put her arm on Jason's and mouthed a thank you to him before slowly standing up and handing him the blanket. Jason instantly calmed when he looked into her eyes. She went to remove the sweatshirt and Jason quickly grabbed her hand and said "No. Keep it." Jason saw the unshed tears pooling in her eyes. He sighed as he watched her walk over to Stefan. "Samantha, go to the car with Steven. I will be there after I have a word with Mr. Morgan." Sam left with steven after looking at Jason one last time and offering him a small smile. The door shut and Stefan approached Jason with a fire in his eyes. "I will say this once Mr. Morgan. You are not to speak with her again. If you see her on the street, turn and walk the other way" he said as he turned to leave. "If you cared about anyone Stefan, than you would know that she is obviously hurting. I found her soaking wet in a dark alley sobbing. I wasnt going to leave her there. And as far as her and I go, you dont get to tell me what to do or her for that matter" Jason replied gaining Stefans attention. "Mr. Morgan, dont be foolish. There is no you and her and there never will be" and with that Stefan left the restaurant leaving an infuriated Jason behind.

The ride back to Wyndimere was quiet. After entering the house, Sam stood there unsure of what was next. Stefan turned to look at his neice and softly spoke to her "This isn't like the home you are used to. I know that and I dont expect this transition to be easy on anyone but please stay away from that man. And do not run away like that again. You have no idea what this town is like. In due time, you will hear the stories and see some of the violence yourself but in the mean time I need you to just trust me on this." Sam nodded her head. Just then a young couple entered the foyer holding hands. "Uncle, I am suprised to see you this evening. I was under the impression you were to be away on business for awhile" the young man stated. "Nicholas, it seems the business trip was cut short due to less than desirable circumstances. Please let me introduce you to Samantha McCall, she is your twin sister Nicholas." Nicholas was stunned. He dropped the hand of his girlfriend and looked at Sam. He saw the resembelance. They had the same hair color and eyes. They were both a tad shorter than the average person. He walked in front of her and embraced her. "I cant believe I have a twin" he said as he pulled back. "Surprise" was all Sam could muster. "Where are my manners? Samantha, this is Emily. She is my girlfriend" he quickly said. Emily smiled and offered her hand for Sam. Sam quickly shook it and smiled at her. The four of them walked into the family room. After about an hour of talking, Stefan called it a night and advised the rest to follow. Sam was able to open up and spoke about her parents and her brothers. She also told Nicholas of the events that had already played out. She was starting to feel comfortable with these people but she still ached to be with her brothers. Sam was shown to her room and changed for bed. She fell asleep quickly as the events from the day and night had worn her out completely.

Sam had woken up the next morning realizing that she had two missed text messages. She smiled as she read them _ Good morning runt. Hang in there. I love you_ was the first one and it was from Lucas. The second one read _ I miss you little one. I hope they are treating you well and I will call you soon. Love you _and it was from Dom. Sam couldnt help the smile that spread across her face. _I miss you guys so much. I cant wait until you are here. Stay out of trouble, love you both _ she sent to them. A knock at the door brought Sam back to reality. Emily popped her head in "Good morning. I brought you some clothes, they are a tad too big but should work until we get you some of your own stuff. Umm...if you are up for it, Nicholas and I would like to take you out for breakfast and shopping." "I would like that, just give me a half hour to get ready" Sam replied. And with that Emily closed the door and headed down to wait with Nicholas.

Sam descended down the stairs and could hear Stefan and a woman arguing. She wasnt able to make out any words but knew it was a heated conversation. She made her way down the hallway towards the family room to join Nicholas and Emily when Stefan's office door opened. Inside Stefan was sitting at his desk rubbing his forehead and a tall woman with dark hair began to exit. The woman looked at Sam and gasped. The tears in her eyes said it all. Sam was standing in front of the woman who gave birth to her. Stefan quickly realized what was happening and stepped into the hallway to join the women. He could see the confusion and sadness in Sam's eyes and he quickly made his way to her. He put his arm out to offer her comfort but not sure if she would rely on him just yet. To his surprise, she stepped right into his arms and allowed him to comfort her. "We will do this at your pace. All you have to do is say the word and it will be done" he whispered in to her hair. She nodded in acceptance and pulled away. "My name is Samantha McCall and I am the daughter you gave away" she told the woman standing in front of her. Alexis coudnt contain the tears in her eyes as they slowly made their way down her cheeks. "I never gave my daughter away, she was taken from me" Alexis sobbed out. "My beautiful baby is a woman now" she said to Sam. Sam offered a small smile and turned to Stefan "I am going out with Nicholas and Emily today. We are going to get breakfast and shop for some new clothes for me." Stefan smiled and took out a credit card from his wallet and handed it to her. "Buy what you want and need. There is no limit on this card. I will have one ordered for you as well" and with that Sam left.

Alexis turned to her brother and stared at him in disbelief. "How could you just let her walk away. I need to talk to her and explain what happened. Stefan she needs me" Alexis stated. Stefan shook his head and offered his office as a private place to discuss the matter. "We need to take this slow Alexis. She has just learned that her whole life was a lie. We need to do this on her terms, not yours. She trusts me and I am grateful for that. Now I need you to trust me" and with that he closed the door behind him hoping to talk to his sister logically with out any interruptions.

Sam quickly made her way to Nicholas and Emily who were waiting for her. "You all ready to go" Nicholas asked as he stood up when she entered the room. "I am" Sam said with a smile. She was looking forward to getting to know her brother and his girlfriend. She was also hoping to ask them about the blue eyed man she met last night. She couldnt seem to get his face out of her mind.


	5. Chapter 5

Ch 5

Nicholas, Emily, and Sam arrived at a little diner named Kelly's. They entered and sat at a booth in the corner. The waitress came up and took their orders. "So I'm sure Uncle is already working hard to get you enrolled for school in the fall. I use to attend a private school but after much compromise, Uncle allowed me to enroll in public. I am positive he will do the same for you so you can attend with us" Nicholas told Sam. "I have only been in public school. My parents were not rich; we were considered middle class I guess. We had what we needed" she told him trying to hold her emotions back. "Enough about me, how long have you two been dating" Sam asked wanting to change the subject. "We have known each other for years now, we were close as kids but we have been dating two years" Emily replied. "Emily tends to spend the night a lot in the guest room. The weather is unpredictable at Wyndimere. When there is a storm we tend to get the worst of it. That's why she had extra clothes for you" Nicholas told his sister. Their food arrived and they ate their breakfast in a comfortable silence. After breakfast the spent most of the afternoon shopping.

Emily had to head home after the shopping spree and so it was just Sam and Nicholas sitting on a bench on the pier overlooking the water. "It is really beautiful here" she told him. "Port Charles is a beautiful town until you realize that this town is painted in blood." Sam looked at her cousin with confusion on her face. "I keep forgetting that you are new to all of this. This town is a mob town. There is violence everywhere you look. Countless people have died here and for what? It's a game of power and money and we citizens are just the innocent victims that get in the way" he told her. Sam just mouthed a 'oh' and looked back at the water. "What can you tell me about our mother?" she asked him. She had been dyeing to know more about the woman but was afraid to ask. She felt guilty for trying to embrace this opportunity. "Well, she is the district attorney and a good one at that. She is married to the Port Charles police commissioner, his name is Mac Scorpio. We have four other sisters, well half sisters. Robin, Maxie, Kristina, and Molly. Mac is great. He treats me as his own even though I don't live with them. Our mother had a hard time accepting that decision but Mac was the one who helped her to realize that it wasn't because of her that I didn't want to live there. I just feel as though I need to be with Uncle. Its hard to explain but he is all I had to rely on consistently and so I want to stay with him" Nicholas said looking at his sister. "I understand. He has been honest with me, even if I am not ready to hear the truth. He has also been kind and understanding. He makes me feel like I belong here even though I just arrived. I met our mother this morning" Sam said looking her twin in the eyes. "I felt angry but then I saw her tears and I realized that there is just so much more to this than I know. I feel like I'm not strong enough to deal with this" she said looking up to the sky trying to fight back the tears. Nicholas pulled his sister into a hug. "You are not alone in this. You have me and Uncle and we will help you every step of the way" he whispered to her. And with that they stood up and grabbed their bags to head home.

When they entered the house, Stefan greeted them at the foyer. "I see the shopping was success" he told them with a smile. He was elated to see Sam walk through the door with a smile on her face. He knew bringing her home to her real family was a good idea, now he just needed to help her adjust to her new life. "Samantha, leave your bags here. Alfred will take them to your room" Stefan started to say but Sam quickly interrupted him "No its ok. They are my bags, I will take them up." Stefan smiled at his niece "Samantha, you are a Cassadine. We pay people to take our bags. Besides, I would like to talk with you in my office." Sam smiled at Alfred as he took her bags to her room and she followed Stefan into his office. She closed the door behind her and took a seat on the chair that was seated in front of his desk. "I wanted to apologize about this morning. I did not intend for you to meet your mother like that. She received word that I had found you and brought you back and well she is quite stubborn at times. Again, I apologize. I don't want you to ever feel uncomfortable" he told her with sincerity in his voice. "It's ok" she responded. "Good. And with that, your mother has invited us over for dinner this evening. I told her that I would speak to you. We will do this at your pace. So you say the word and it will be done." Sam looked down at her hands, she was unsure of what to do. "I want to meet them. All of them. But I feel like I'm betraying my brothers and my parents" she said never looking up. Stefan walked around his desk and leaned against it as he stood in front of Sam. "Listen to me Samantha. I was working close with your parents and they knew that someday you would have to find out about your adoption. We had it all planned out and this tragedy struck that we never could of imagined. They were so proud of you Samantha. I am so proud of you. I may not have had the pleasure of knowing you your whole life, but looking at the young woman sitting in front of me, I am very proud to call you a Cassadine" he told her as he pulled her up into a hug. After they pulled apart, Sam smiled at her Uncle. A man she barley knew, but a man who opened his life and home to her. "I am going to get ready. We have a dinner tonight" She told him with a smile as she turned to walk out of the office. Sam felt nervous, she was going to meet the rest of her family.


	6. Chapter 6

Ch 6

Sam took a shower and dressed for the dinner tonight at her mother's house. She was wearing a black top that had a swoop neck and short sleeves. She was wearing a pair of jeans with knee high black boots. Her hair was down and slightly curled. She looked at her reflection in the mirror and frowned. What if she wasn't enough for her new family? What if they didn't accept her for who she was or if they treated her differently because she all of a sudden was thrown into their lives. She was brought out of her thoughts by her ringing cell phone. She quickly picked it up and smiled when she saw it was Dominic calling her. "Oh how I miss you" she said into the phone. "Hey there little one. I miss you too. How are you doing? How are they treating you?" Dom asked. "Honestly, they are great. Stefan has been kind and understanding. I have a twin brother Dom. He looks just like me and he has been just as great as Stefan. I want shopping today and Stefan handed me his credit card and told me no limit. Get everything I want and need. But no money can get me what I want and need. I need you and Lucas" she told him sadly. "They sound great Sam. And I have great news to share! Lucas and I are moving to Port Charles to be with you!" Sam felt her heart skip a beat due to the excitement but then she frowned realizing that they were moving here. "You can't get custody of me can you?!" Dominic sighed on the phone "We tried Sam. No judge will grant us custody. But we will be there with you. We are your brothers and you can't get rid of us that easy." "I will take what I can get. I cant wait to see you both. Umm I hate to cut this short but I have to finish getting ready. Big dinner with my birth mom and siblings. I love you Dom" Sam told him. "I love you too and we will see you soon" and with that the phone call ended.

Sam met Stefan and Nicholas at the front door and they left together. The limo pulled up to the lake house and Stefan could see Sam fidgeting with her shirt. "I will be here every step of the way Samantha. If at any time you need to take a break, just say the words, ok?" Stefan told her with reassurance that she wasn't alone in this. Sam smiled at him "Thank you Uncle." Stefan couldn't stop the smile that broke out on his face. It was the first time she acknowledged him as her uncle and he couldn't felt more honored. They slowly made their way to the front door. Stefan knocked lightly and after a few short minutes the door was opened by a man. "Good Evening, please come in" he greeted. Sam was the last to enter. She felt uncomfortable and wanted to make a dash back out the door. The man approached her "Hello Sam. It's nice to have you home finally" he said with a smile. Nicholas leaned over to Sam and whispered "This is Mac, he is our stepfather." Sam nodded her head in acknowledgement. "Thank you Mr. Scorpio. I appreciate the hospitality." "Please at least call me Mac. But if you feel comfortable you can call me Dad too" he told her with a smile as he took her hand in his. She just smiled at this. He was really accepting of her and wanted her to be a part of his family even though he barely knew her. "EEEK is that her?" A blonde came running out of the hallway. She approached Sam and gave her a big hug. As she pulled away she introduced herself "I'm Maxie, your sister. Oh my god? Look at your outfit! Where did you get it? I love it, you will have to take me shopping. "Maxie!" Mac yelled to get his daughters attention. "What? She's my sister for crying out loud" Maxie replied. "And now that you met Maxie, the one with no off button or filter, lets introduce you to the rest of the clan" Mac told her with a smile. "The brunette is Robin, the smaller brunette is Kristina, and the toddler with brunette hair is Molly" Robin approached Sam and hugged her "I am so glad that you are home" she told her as Sam smiled. Kristina was next and ran up to her and hugged her leg. "So you are my big sister too?" she asked. Sam bent down to look at her "Yes I am." "Awesome" Kristina shouted. Mac picked Molly up and brought her over to Sam "Molly can you say hi to Sam?" Molly just waved and Sam waved back at her. Sam was grateful that she had a family that was welcoming. She felt overwhelmed but not in a bad way. Stefan walked up to his niece and placed his arm around her. "Welcome home my niece" he told her.

Sam sat on the couch with her new siblings when Mac approached her. "Can I pull you away? Your mother and I would like to meet with you privately" he told her with a reassuring hand on her shoulder. She nodded yes and followed Mac to a bedroom in the back. He opened the door and Alexis was pacing back and forth. When Alexis saw Sam standing next to her husband, she stopped and smiled. "Can I hug you?" she asked Sam. "That would be nice" Sam replied and with that Alexis grabbed her daughter and hugged her. Alexis had tears streaming down her face as did Sam and Mac. They pulled apart and Alexis patted the bed for her to sit down next to her. Mac took the seat on the other side of Sam. "This is a lot to take in" Sam whispered as she looked down. Both parents grabbed a hand of hers. She looked up at each one and Alexis was the first to speak "Its a lot for us as well. I didn't know where you were or if you were ok. I had so many questions but could never get answers." "I was taken care of. My parents were great. They loved me and gave me what they could. Oh and I have two brothers who would move heaven and earth to make me smile. I was lucky. I couldn't of asked for a better family" She said her tears streaming down faster. Talking about her life reminded her of all she lost but it also brought her a whole new family she never knew about. She had to remind herself of the good that came out of this tragedy. Alexis squeezed Sam's hand took a deep breath "I was surprised to say the least when I found out I was pregnant. But then I found out it was twins and my world was just blown into chaos. My stepmother found out and she had planned from day one to take you and Nicholas. When I gave birth she quickly removed you both from the nursery. Nicholas stayed with her and obviously she adopted you out. We found Nicholas but we were never able to find you. I looked and looked and all the leads we had were dead ends. I tried Sam, please believe me. It was never that I didn't want you because baby I did. I wanted you so bad." At this point Alexis was hysterically crying trying to make her daughter understand. Sam pulled Alexis into a hug and whispered "I'm not angry. Thank you for explaining. Because of your step mother, I was given a great life and great family. But I'm here now and I want to be a part of this family as well." Mac rubbed Sams back as he wiped away his own tears. "You are a part of this family Sam. You are my daughter" Mac reassured her. The family pulled apart and dried their eyes. They joined the others at the table and had dinner. The conversation was light, mainly just questions for Sam as to where she lived, how her parents were and that sort of nature. When dinner ended, Sam was pulled to the couch by Maxie. "So, what are you doing tomorrow?" "As of right now nothing, why do you ask" Sam said. She really like Maxie and she saw some of herself in her. "Great!" She squealed."Meet me here tomorrow afternoon. We are going out" and with that Maxie ran out of the room to start preparing her outfit for the next day. Robin took a seat next to Sam. "Maxie goes a million miles an hour all the time. She has a big heart but she tends to find trouble where ever she goes" Robin said chuckling. "I want to thank you for being so kind. It really means a lot to me" Sam told her sister. "Sam, you are family. I hope that you and I can form a close relationship. I want you to call me if you ever need anything" and with that Robin handed Sam her phone number.

Stefan declared the night a success and that it was time to head home. The three of them said their goodbyes. Once they entered the limo, Stefan turned his attention to Sam. "So, how do you feel tonight went?" "I never expected them to just welcome me like that. I am still struggling with the idea of a new life but it's really nice to have all these people care about me" she said truly believing the words she spoke. Tomorrow she would spend the day with her sister.


	7. Chapter 7

Ch 7

Sam woke up feeling refreshed. She was excited yet nervous about spending the day with her sister. She quickly showered and dressed. She wore a back tshirt with jeans and wedge sandals. She took one lasat look in her mirror before heading downstairs and joining her uncle and brother. "Good morning Samantha" Stefan said looking up from his newspaper. "Good morning Uncle and Nicholas" she replied smiling. She felt comfortable with her new family even though she just met them. "So what plans do you have today" Nicholas asked her as he sipped his coffee. "Maxie and I are going out but I couldnt tell you where or what we are doing." Nicholas smiled and just shook his head. "Be careful. She has a heart of gold but she tends to find trouble even when there is none" he told her. Sam smiled at the thought of her brother looking out for her. She excused herself but Stefan quickly stopped her. "Samantha, there is a car waiting for you at the parking garage at the pier" he told her as he held out keys for her to take. "I dont know what to say" she replied as she took the keys from him. She looked down and saw a BMW symbol and looked up to meet her uncle and his smile. "I cant accept this" she told him as she tried to return the keys. "Samantha, you deserve this. You are a Cassadine and as much as I would love to have you chouffered around I know its not feasible. So wear the name in pride and get use to living in wealth" he said as he closed her fingers around the keys. "Thank you" she said with a big smile and she quickly ran to the boat launch.

When she arrived at the parking garage she was shocked to see a black BMW sitting there with a bow on it. She pulled out of the garage and journied to her mothers house. She arrived and stepped out of the vehicle with butterflies. This was the first time she was arriving to this home with out the comfort of her brother or uncle. She walked onto the porch and just stood there a minute, unable to knock on the door. She took a deep breath and as she went to put her hand up to knock it was opened by Mac. "You dont ever have to knock Sam" he told her with a smile. "I guess I'm still not use to this" she told him unsure of what to say. "Come in" he said as he opened the door further for her. She smiled as she entered the home. Kristina was watching cartoons and as soon as she saw Sam walk in she quickly ran over to her. "SAM! You're back!" She exclaimed as Sam pulled her into a hug. "Of course I'm back, I'm your sister and will always be around for you" she told her actually believing the words she spoke. Alexis walked into the living room and smiled seeing her two girls together. "Good Morning Sam" she said as she walked up to her and hugged her. "Good morning mom" Sam said still not sure if calling her mom was the right thing to do especially since she had just lost the only mom she ever knew. "Care to join us for breakfast?" Alexis asked her hoping she would say yes. "Umm..." Sam started to say before Mac cut in "We would love to have you and dont worry, your mother did not cook any of it. It was delivered from the MetroCourt." Alexis rolled her eyes "here we go again!" she said under her breath. "It's true. The only reason we survived was because of dad" Maxie said coming out of the hallway. Sam smiled listening to her new found family bicker. She loved that she had such an extended family but she felt guilty. She lost everything she ever knew yet here she was smiling. Maxie walked over to Sam and pulled her into a hug. "We are going to stay for breakfast but then we are out of here" She told Sam as she pulled her to the table. After a quick breakfast, Maxie and Sam made their way out on to the porch. "Oh my god Sam is that yours?" Maxied said seeing the BMW sitting in the driveway. She quickly ran over and just stared at it. "I swear if you werent my sister I would be SO pissed" she said with a chuckle. "Hop in" Sam told her and with that the girls were off to the mall.

After quite a few hours of shopping the girls went for an early dinner at Kelly's. They took a seat at the booth and placed their order. "Today was fun" Sam told her sister as she sipped on the milkshake that sat in front of her. "Oh it's not over yet. We have more to do before the party" Maxie told her with a smile on her face. Before Sam could say anything the bell above the door rang and Maxie quickly pulled Sam close to her face. "Dont look now but here is your first lesson about Port Charles. That girl right there is Elizabeth Webber aka floor whore. Her and I dont get along" Maxie said never taking her eyes off Elizabeth. "Just know that if you like someone or if you look at a male she will sleep with him. She cries on cue and will always be the damsel in distress" Maxie continued. The next thing the girls knew, Elizabeth was making her way over. "Hi Maxie, who's your friend" She asked not really caring about the person more or less about what she was doing here and if she was competition. Maxie pretended not to hear her and Elizabeth rolled her eyes. "Real mature Maxie. Hi my name is Elizabeth and you are" She asked. "Sam. My name is Sam" Sam replied. "Word of advice Sam, dont hang out with Maxie. Shes trash. If you want to survive Port Charles, I suggest you find better friends" Elizabeth told her. "Listen up floor whore, I took your scrawny ass out once, I have NO problem doing it again" Maxie told her standing up and coming face to face with her. "Elizabeth" Sam interuppted "I appreciate your warning but before you approach me, you might want to know that Maxie is my sister. And to be honest, she wont have to kick your ass, I will do it myself" Sam told her with a smile. "I see Alexis was at it again, another bastard child..." and before Elizabeth could finish Sam was already out of her seat and had knocked her to the floor with a right hook to the jaw. "You bitch!" she yelled as she struggled to get up. Sam kneeled down "You might want to stay down before I put you down, for good!" Maxie was smiling from ear to ear. "Robin would never do that, I just love you" Maxie screeched as she hugged Sam. Sam threw some money on the table and her Maxie left Kelly's as a crowd began to gather around Elizabeth. As the girls climbed into car Maxie's phone rang. She pulled it out and looked at the caller ID. "Ugh, that didnt take long" she told Sam as she showed her the caller ID, it was Mac calling. Maxie put it on speaker phone as she answered. "Hi daddy" she said. "Hi Maxie. Want to tell me why Mike from Kelly's called me?" He said with what sounded like a sarcastic joy. Maxie rolled her eyes. "Daddy, she started it and to be honest I didnt hit her. That was Sam." Maxie said sticking her tongue out at Sam. Sam couldnt help but laugh. "Oh I know my darling daughter but I'm sure you instigated. In fact I know you had your own part in it" Mac replied. Sam was laughing hard at this point but she couldn't let Maxie take the blame. "It really was me...dad" Sam told him unsure if calling him dad was the right thing to do. "I really like the sound of that Sam" Mac told her with the joy overflowing in his voice. "But can we please not hit her? I understand you dont like her Maxie but please lets avoid her and not punch her girls?" "Yes daddy" the girls said at the same time throwing eachother into a laughing fit. "Good, you two have fun and no more phone calls" and with that the phone call ended. "The worst part about having a police commisioner for a father is he knows everything. But mom being the DA helps because she will get us out of anything" Maxie told Sam with a smile. And with that the girls were off.

Maxie directed Sam to a dive bar in the middle of town. The girls got out of the car and Sam looked as Sam wearily. "We will never get in there Maxie, we are underage." Maxie just grabbed her arm and walked through the door and into the bar. "Hi Coleman" Maxie said as she pulled Sam further into the bar with her. "Hold it blondie!" Coleman yelled out. Maxie turned and faced him with a smile plastered on her face. "Last time you were here you had a fake ID and my bartender served you. Not happening again." "Coleman, it was a missunderstanding, I swear. We are just going upstairs to get ready for a party and we will be gone, promise" Maxie told him. "You get ready and you get out, I mean it" he told her. She just smiled at him and quickly dragged Sam upstairs. "So what party are we attending" Sam asked her sister as they were doing their hair. "Its a party with boys and booze. Seeing as you are new, we need to get you out there. Let you meet the people of Port Charles" Maxie said trying to reassure her sister. The girls dressed in their new dresses. Maxies was a red dress that came to the knees and had an open back. Sam had on a black dress that came to her thighs and had a low neck line showing of her cleavage. Sam wore red pumps while Maxie wore black pumps. Their girls finished up their make up and made their way back out to the car. "Just so you know, Nicholas will be there with Emily. I promise to avoid him at any cost because lets be honest, hes a downer" Maxie said as Sam drove away shaking her head.

The girls arrived at a house that was deep into the woods. Sam parked the car and the girls exited and made their way towards the house. The music was loud and there were quite a few drunk people outside. There was the occasional guy whistling at them and Maxie just ignored them while Sam felt uncomfortable. She wasnt a prude but she didnt know anyone and felt awkward. Maxie pulled Sam towards the keg and got them each a cup of beer. "Drink up" Maxie told her smiling as she sipped on her beer. Sam just looked around at all the kids and when she turned back to Maxie she was gone. "Great" Sam mumbled to herself. "Talking to yourself dear sister" Nicholas said behind her. Sam turned and smiled at her brother. "Sam, I love your dress!" Emily told her as she pulled her into a hug. " I was with Maxie but as soon as I turned she was gone" Sam told her brother. "Yea, typical Maxie" Nicholas told her as Emily pulled on his arm to gain his attention. "And with that, I'm sorry Sam but we must keep moving, my brother is here and lets be honest, a party sucks when your older brother is here to watch you" Emily told her before they walked away. Sam walked through the house trying to get outside for fresh air. As she made here way to a back door, she felt someone grab her arm. She turned and came face to face with a dark haired man. "Where you going beautiful?" he said as he tried to pull her against him. She pulled back but he was a bit stronger than she was. "You need to let go" She told him. "I cant do that" he told her with a grin. Sam looked at her free hand and realized she still had her drink. She quickly threw the drink on the man and he let get of her to wipe the beer off his face. She turned to walk away when he grabbed at her again. "Stupid move" he said as tightened his grip. He pushed her up against a wall and put his hand on her throat. Next thing Sam knew, the guy was thrown up against a wall next to her. "She said let go!" growled a tall man. Sam just rubbed her throat, he had a tigheter grip than she thought. She looked back and the guy who had grabbed her was on the floor with a bloody nose and the man who had helped her grabbed her hand gently and guided her out of the house and onto the back porch. He looked at her arm and could see the bruises starting to form. "I'm sorry that he hurt you" the man said and when Sam looked up she realized who had saved her. "Jason, right?" She asked him. He smiled that she remembered his name. "Yea, thats right. I never got your name..." he started to say before the door flew open and Nicholas rushed to his sister side. "Sam, are you ok?" he asked her as he looked her over. "I'm fine, I promise. Jason was kind enough to help me out" she said with a smile on her face. "Nicholas, could you give me some time with Jason?" she asked him. "Yea, of course" he told her as he embraced her one more time. The door closed beind Nicholas and Jason turned to Sam "So your name is Sam. Well, it is nice to see you again" he told her. "Thank you, again. Twice you have saved me and you dont even know me" she told him. "I was just helping out" he told her before he heard the kids start yelling that the police were coming. Jason ran a hand through his hair as he looked at Sam. He put his hand out and asked her "Do you trust me?..."


	8. Chapter 8

Ch 8

Maxie frantically searched the party for Sam. She knew that she needed to get them both out of there before the police showed up; before Mac showed up. She spotted Nicholas and Emily and quickly ran over to them. "Have you seen Sam? I swear I just walked away for a second and she was gone" Maxie rambled on. "Maxie, relax. She is with my brother, he will get her out of here" Emily told her in a calm voice. The three quickly made their way to the door but were stopped when a spot light shown on them. They were too late, Mac was already there.

"Do you trust me?" Jason asked Sam as he had his hand extended hoping she would take it. Sam looked into his blue eyes and smiled. "I trust you" she told him. Jason gently grabbed her hand and guided her off the back porch to his motorcycle that was hidden near the woods. He knew a way to get to the main road without the police finding him. He hopped on his bike and held his hand out to Sam to help her on. She surprised him when she was able to climb on the back on her own. She slowly wrapped her arms around his waiste and Jason smiled at her touch. Jason started the bike and they were off.

About a half hour later, Jason pulled off to the side of the road and climbed off his bike. He assisted Sam off and grabbed her hand as he walked her to his favorite spot. They were near a cliff that overlooked Port Charles. "This is beautiful" Sam said never taking her eyes of the view. Jason looked at her and whispered "Not as beautiful as you." Sam blushed at this. She had been dealt such a tough hand in life with the passing of her parents and having to move away from her brothers but to her surprise she was enjoying life. She loved her new family and she was starting to really like Port Charles. Jason stared at Sam. There was something about this girl that he couldn't seem to understand. She had a pull on him, he couldn't seem to get her out of his mind and he would spend his day thinking of her big brown eyes or the way her hair framed her perfect face. He smiled seeing how lost in thought she was. "I come up here to gather my thoughts, it is my escape from down there. Away from the daily routine and stress of life." He told her. Sam smiled as she wiped a stray tear that fell down her cheek. "It's so peaceful up here. I see why you enjoy it." "I didn't mean to make you cry" Jason told her as he saw her wipe away a tear. Sam chuckled, "You didn't make me cry." She took a deep breath, "Its just that….umm….never mind" she said with a shake of her head. "No, tell me. I don't talk much, but I always listen" he told her with concern in her eyes. "I feel….lost, ya know?! I had a Mom and Dad and two brothers and in an instant, they were gone" she told him as the tears started falling freely. "All I had were my brothers and then I'm told that I was adopted and I have a whole new family." Jason took his hand and wiped the tears as they fell. "I don't even know who I am anymore" she whispered as she looked into his eyes. Jason could see the pain in her eyes, he could see the struggle with her finding her place in this new life. He placed his hand on her face and she closed her eyes at the comfort his touch offered. He leaned his face towards her and gave her lips a soft kiss. She responded back with a kiss. He leaned his forehead on hers and whispered "Be who you are. Don't change for anyone."

The spotlight blinded Maxie, Nicholas, and Emily but they knew who was behind it. A dark figure started walking towards them and blocked out the light. "Hi daddy" Maxie said with a small smile. "Don't" Mac told her as he waved an officer towards him. "Take her home. Don't let her charm you or make you think that she was innocent. See the grey hair? Her doing!" he said as he pointed at Maxie. "Ya know Daddy, you always said I should be more involved and now you are mad at me because I tried to bond with my classmates?!" Mac pinched the bridge of his nose before replying "Maxie, you know exactly what I meant!" Mac approached Nicholas and Emily, "We weren't drinking" Nicholas quickly told Mac. Mac smiled at him, before placing a hand on his shoulder. "Oh I know you weren't, but that doesn't excuse the fact that you were at a party with underage drinking. Both of you know better!" Mac started lecturing the two. Mac finally realized he was missing one. "Where is Sam?" he asked. Nicholas looked at Emily and shook his head. "She is safe, dad. I promise." "That doesn't answer my question and that certainly doesn't put me at ease" Mac told Nicholas. "She is with my brother" Emily said. Mac shook his head, this was not happening. "You do realize that as soon as Stefan gets wind of this, all hell is going to break loose?!" Nicholas placed a reassuring hand on Emily before looking back to Mac "He helped her out tonight. One of the kids at the party was drunk and put his hands on her and Jason protected her. Give him a chance."

"How do you do that?" Sam asked Jason. "Do what?" "Make me feel safe and comfort me with your words?" Sam replied. Jason smiled. "The same way you make me feel alive. For the first time since the accident, I feel as though I have a purpose other than what my life is now" Sam ran her hands through her hair before looking back up at Jason. "What accident?" she asked him quietly. "I don't remember the accident. From what I have been told, my brother was drunk and tried to take one of the cars and being the golden child I was, I jumped into stop him except he crashed and I was thrown. I hit my head and suffered severe head trauma. I cant remember anything from before the accident. I woke up not knowing who I was or where I was. I didn't know who my family was and I certainly was not the golden child they once knew. I had to start new while the Quartermaines tried pushing me to be the Jason they knew. Push came to shove, I moved out, changed my name to Jason Morgan, started working with Sonny Corinthos and never looked back" he told her never breaking eye contact. Sam realized he said Quartermaine, "Wait, Nicholas's girlfriend is a Quartermaine." He smiled at her, "She is my sister. I really only speak to her, my mother and my grandmother. The rest of my family couldn't accept me as Jason Morgan and I wasn't willing to listen to them reminisce about the boy they wished I was." Jason tucked a piece of Sam's hair behind her ear, "So I understand having to start new. I know the feelings and turmoil that goes with it." They sat together for a few more minutes before Jason stood up and offered his hand to help her up. "I should really get you home" he whispered to her. She nodded her head in agreement but her heart was screaming no. She didn't want to end the night, not yet at least.

Jason pulled up to the pier so Sam could take the boat launch back to the house. She climbed off and stood next to Jason as he sat on his bike. "Thank you, for everything" she told him. He smiled at her before placing his hand on her face and pulling her down so his lips could taste her one last time. It was another soft, gentle kiss but it left her with butterflies. He pulled back "I hope to see you again Sam." "You can count on it" she replied as she made her way to the boat launch.


	9. Chapter 9

Ch 9

Maxie sat on the living room couch with her arms crossed on her chest. Alexis paced back and forth and every once in awhile she would stop to look at Maxie and then shake her head and continue pacing. "What were you thinking?" Alexis asked. Maxie shrugged her shoulders "I wanted to take Sam out and let her mingle with her peers." Alexis sat on the coffee table and looked at her daughter, "You know you could of taken her to the rec center or to the library. But NO! Let's take her to a party with underage drinking and one that you knew would be busted by the police!" Alexis told her with anger. "I get that you're mad but nothing happened! We weren't even there that long before dad showed up" Maxie said trying to defend herself. "Maxie, you are grounded. You will go to school, come home and repeat the process indefinitely" and with that Alexis walked back to her office. She needed to cool off.

Sam was standing at the front door of Wyndemere. She opened it slowly and walked in to find Mac and Stefan discussing something important. She quietly shut the door and tried to sneak past them. "Samantha" Stefan said in a stern voice. Sam sighed and walked up to her uncle. "What happened to your neck?" Stefan asked noticing the slight bruising. Sam rubbed her neck remembering the events that had played out that night. "Some kid grabbed me by the wrist and wouldn't let go. I threw a drink on him and he grabbed me by my neck. But I am ok" she told him trying to avoid Jason's name. Mac approached her and started examining her neck and then her wrist. Her wrist seemed to be the worst, with a deep purple bruise already formed. "Are you sure your ok?" Mac asked her. "I'm fine. It doesn't even hurt" she told him. Stefan walked up to her and hugged her, as he pulled back he looked her in the eyes "I understand that you were at an underage party with Alcohol. That will not be tolerated. Take this as your first and only warning. I will not be so kind next time." Mac nodded his head in agreement. He could only imagine what she was feeling at this point with her life being turned upside down. He hoped that she would heed Stefan's warning. "Sam, how did you get away from the guy who had you by the neck?" Mac asked. He wanted the kids name and he was planning to press charges. Nobody touched one of his kids and walked away. Sam knew that she would have to mention Jason's name now. "Well, he had me pinned against the wall and uh….Jason grabbed him and threw him on to the wall next to me and then when I looked over the kid was on the floor with a bloody nose and Jason was guiding me away from the scene." Stefan shook his head, he was furious. "I warned him to stay away from you! Samantha, I do not want you near him, do you hear me?" "I can't do that" Sam responded. "You don't have a choice" Stefan told her. "He has been kind to me and understanding. He listens to me and understands what I'm feeling. I'm not just going to give that up because you said so" Sam told him with a tears streaming down her face. "Well, I refuse to put your body into the ground because of him. He is a cold hearted monster. Did he tell you what he does for a living? He is a mob enforcer for the mob boss Sonny Corinthos. He KILLS people Samantha!" Stefan told her losing control of his temper. He didn't want to yell at her but he needed her to understand the severity of the situation. Being around Jason Morgan could get her killed. Sam wiped her tears and walked past the men, "Goodnight Uncle" she said as she made her way up the stairs to her room. She entered her bedroom and closed the door behind her. She laid on her bed and let her tears fall freely. She couldn't imagine Jason taking a life, especially with how he was towards her. She cried herself to sleep.

Stefan was furious and made his way to Jason's penthouse. He knocked on the door of PH2 and yelled "Open the door Morgan!" Jason quickly opened the door "What do you want Cassadine?" "I warned you to stay away from her. Do you want to be responsible for her death as well Jason? Wasn't one Cassadine life good enough for you? I WON'T LET YOU TAKE HERS TOO!" Stefan yelled at the man. Jason ran his hand through his hair. "I did not take your sisters life and you know that." Stefan chuckled at him. "It was your violence that took her life. Your ridiculous mob war that stopped her heart. That blood is on your hands and you know it." Jason thought back to last year. They had a full out war with the Alcazar organization. Stefan's sister, Kristina, was in the wrong place at the wrong time. She was struck by stray bullet that was proved to be from an Alcazar man, not one of his. That was what started the problems with the Cassadines. From that day, Stefan vowed to make his life hell and he tried. He would delay any paperwork that was filed with the state or call customs to check shipments in order to delay arrival. "It wasn't my bullet. I was not gunning for your family Stefan and you know that" Jason told him, his patience running thing. "We are getting a little off course here Morgan. Stay away from Samantha" Stefan said as he turned to walk to the elevator. "Her name is Sam" Jason said before he slammed his door shut.

The next morning Sam woke up and got ready for her day. She walked downstairs hoping to avoid uncle but wasn't that lucky. "Samantha, join us for breakfast" he told her from the table. She took a deep breath and saw Nicholas at the table. Nicholas smiled at her until he saw the bruises on her neck, he quickly stood up and walked over to her. "Are you alright? I had no idea he had hurt you." Sam smiled at his concern, "I'm fine. I bruise easily. It doesn't even hurt, I promise" she told him. She sat at the table and they had a very quiet breakfast. Sam unsure of what to say after the argument she and Stefan had the night before. After Sam was done eating she stood up to leave when Stefan stopped her. He pulled her into a hug and whispered in to her ear "I love you and I worry" and with that Sam nodded and walked out of the house. Today was the day her brothers were coming in for her.

Sam made her way into to town. She pulled up the docks and parked her car. She had time before she had to pick her brothers up and she wanted to clear her head. She sat on the bench and just looked out into the water. She was broken out her thoughts by foot steps. She looked over and saw Elizabeth making her way over. Sam rolled her eyes, she was really not in the mood to deal with this. Elizabeth made her way over to Sam and was standing in front of her. Sam chuckled when she saw the black eye. "Can I help you?" Sam asked her. "You can start by apologizing for this" Elizabeth told her pointing to her eye. Sam laughed "No way, you earned that one sweetheart." Sam stood up and was about to walk away when Elizabeth grabbed her arm. "I don't know who you think you are. You are a nobody, another Cassadine/Scorpio reject." Sam rolled her eyes and pulled her arm free. "And you Ms. Webber are pathetic" Sam told her as she went to walk away. Elizabeth was furious that Sam would just dismiss her so she went to attack her when a deep voice echoed out "Don't even think about Elizabeth!" Sam turned around and smiled when she saw Jason standing at the steps. "Jason, thank god you are here. Do you see what that piece of trash did me? Look at my eye Jason!" Elizabeth whined. Jason ignored her and walked over to Sam. "Are you ok?" he asked her. "I'm fine" Sam replied. Jason turned around to look at Elizabeth, "You need to go home. Walk away and don't look back." Elizabeth stomped her foot and stormed off. She couldn't believe that Jason was defending Sam, he barely knew her! Jason turned his attention back to Sam and noticed the bruises on her neck. He touched them softly, "Does it hurt" he asked her. Sam smiled and shook her head no. "Thank you for back there, I don't know what her deal is" Sam told him. "She doesn't like new girls, she gets jealous. I will talk to her" he told her. "Umm, I need to go. My brothers are coming in today. See you around Jason" and with that Sam left.

She pulled up to the train station and waited for her brothers. She was nervous and excited. She looked up at the board and saw that their train was unloading now. In a matter of minutes she would be reunited with her family….the family she grew up with.


	10. Chapter 10

Ch 10

Sam stood on the platform of the train station and waited. She had butterflies in her stomach at the thought of being reunited with her brothers. She felt a hand grab hers and looked up. She was shocked to say the least. "What are you doing here?" Sam asked. Alexis smiled and guided Sam to a bench. "My daughter is being reunited with her brothers, I'm here to support you" Alexis said with a smile. Sam pulled Alexis into a hug. "How did you know?" "Your Uncle Stefan may of given me a heads up, I thought it would be nice if you had someone to wait with you and I would love to meet the brothers that grew up with my daughter" Alexis replied. "Oh little one!" Sam heard someone yelled. She looked across the platform and there they were. Dom and Lucas dropped their bags on the floor and watched as Sam darted towards them. She ran as fast as she could and she had tears falling down her face. Lucas pushed Dom back and started running towards Sam. He quickly lifted her off the ground and embraced her. "God I have missed you" he whispered into her hair. Dom tapped Lucas on the shoulder and he put Sam down. Dom did the same as Lucas and embraced his sister. When Sam pulled apart she started to wipe the tears from her face but it was pointless as they just kept falling. "I hope those are tears of joy" Dom told her as he wiped them away. "Of course they are, I just missed you guys so much!" Alexis stood at the bench and watched the scene unfold. She was happy for her daughter but she was also a bit jealous. She wished that Sam would have been raised with her, not some other family. But she was grateful because her daughter was loved, more than she ever could have imagined.

Sam grabbed each of her brother's hands and started walking towards her mother. "I want you two to meet someone" she told them. She walked up to Alexis and dropped their hands. She stood next to Alexis and placed an arm around her mother's waist "This is my birth mother, Alexis Davis-Scorpio. These two are my brothers, Dominic and Lucas." Alexis smiled as she hugged the young men. "Thank you for taking such great care of her, she is quite the young woman" Alexis told them. "She is everything to us" Lucas told her as he pulled his sister into another hug. "Ok, well we need to be going. We have a lunch to attend" Alexis said. Sam looked at her with a confused look, she had no idea what was going on. "Your Uncle thought it would be proper if the family would come together for a lunch. That way we can all meet your brothers and we can spend some time together" Alexis said.

The four of them arrived at Wyndemere and to say the boys were shocked would be an understatement. "So you are telling me that this family has their own island? Their own boat to get to the island?" Lucas asked still not able to comprehend. Sam laughed as she put her hand on his chin "You might want to close that before you catch something." They approached the door and Alfred opened it up. "Good Afternoon" he greeted them. They entered the house and the boys dropped their bags. Alfred quickly grabbed the bags and was about to walk off with them when Dom stopped him. "We will take them up" he told Alfred. Alfred smiled and looked at Sam. "I can see the relation" he told her. Sam smiled and looked at her brothers, "It's a battle you won't win, I know because I have tried." Stefan walked into the foyer to greet his guest. He smiled seeing how happy Sam was. "Welcome. Please make yourself comfortable. Alfred has already taken your bags to your rooms" Stefan said as he approached the group. He walked up to Sam and gave her a hug. He did the same to Alexis. He approached the young men and extended his hand. "It's a pleasure to see you both again" he greeted. The boys just smiled and shook his hand. "Please, follow me. We have other guests that are awaiting your arrival" and with that the group headed towards the dining room.

Sam walked up to her Uncle and he extended his arm for her to take. Sam leaned her head on to her Uncles arm before looking up at him and smiling. "Thank you" she told him. He smiled back at her and placed a kiss on her forehead. "I appreciate the gratitude but you do not have to thank me for anything." Sam pulled him to a stop. "I do have to thank you. You have been kind and generous and supportive. I had my whole life blown apart and you were there, consistently. I'm nothing to you, but yet you are here for me" she told him. Stefan dropped his arm and put his hands up to her face. "You are everything to me Samantha. I may not of had the pleasure of watching you grow up but I am here now and I wouldn't trade this for the world. You are a Cassadine, you are my niece and family is the most important part of my life. I love you Samantha, now lets not keep our guests watiting' he told her as they linked arms again.

Sam and Stefan were the first to walk into the dining room. They turned as Alexis walked by to take her seat next to her husband. Mac smiled as he placed a kiss on his wife's cheek. Sam walked to her brothers and stood in between them. "I would like everyone to meet my brothers. This is Lucas and Dominic" Sam said as she smiled. "Dom and Lucas this is everyone. You have my step father Mac, my mother Alexis, my sisters Robin, Maxie, Kristina, and Molly. Then you have my twin brother Nicholas and his girlfriend Emily. And of course you know Uncle Stefan." Maxie quickly ran up to Sam and extended her hand to the men "I am Maxie and you two are gorgeous" she gushed. "Maxie! Sit down!" Mac yelled. "I was just trying to be polite, geeze!" She grumbled as she walked back to her seat. They all took their seats and sat down for the first official dinner as a newly extended family. Stefan raised his glass to toast "I want to say welcome to the McCall brothers. You took care of our dear Samantha and for that we will forever be grateful. Please know that you will be apart of this family as well. And to Samantha, we love you" and with that everyone clinked their glasses and yelled "cheers!"


	11. Chapter 11

Ch 11

After lunch, Sam decided to take her brothers around town. She parked her car at the park and they all stepped out. "I still cant believe our little one is driving around in a BMW" Lucas said chuckling. Sam shook her head "Do I sense a little jealousy there?" she asked him as she pushed him and hit her lock button. "I wouldnt say jealousy persay, its more of an observation" he replied with a smile. Dom walked up to Sam and pulled her into a hug "So tell me, how are you really doing? I see the smile and I am so glad but I want to be sure its genuine." "I am happy, really. I miss my life, I miss mom and dad but I feel lucky I guess to be given a second chance with a family" she told him with her smile fading. Dom looked at her with a raised eyebrow. "I feel guilty!" she shouted. "Why me? God knows I'm grateful but why did I have to lose mom and dad in order to gain this family?!" Dom sighed, he knew the second he saw her that she was still struggling with all the changes in her life. "Dont feel guilty Sam. Embrace it. Lucas and I support you and we are by your side all the way" he told her as he grabbed her hand. "We are looking at apartments today too. We are moving here because we love you and we are a family that will stick together through all of this." Sam smiled and started walking through the park and to the pier. She wanted to show her brothers the beauty of Port Charles.

They all sat on a bench and stared out to the water. "So we have an appointment today with a realtor" Lucas told Sam. "What time? I will come with you!" she told him. "Its at 3 today and you dont have to come with us. In fact, it will give us a chance to find our way around. You dont have to babysit us Sam" Dom told her with a smile knowing that she wanted to keep an eye on her brothers. They had a tendecy to find trouble and from what she knew about Port Charles, trouble always seemed to be lurking. "Besides, we have to look for jobs. We cant be living here for free" Lucas told her. "Ok, I get it. Try talking to Uncle about jobs. Maybe he will let you work at Cassadine Industries." After some time passed, the boys decided it was time to part ways. They didnt want to be late meeting their realtor. They all said their goodbyes and Sam decided to take a walk along the pier. She had never walked to where the warehouse were and she had nothing better to do.

Sam walked along towards warehouse 52 when she saw some men standing around. The men were dressed in black suits and hadn't noticed her yet. She decided now would be a good time to turn around, these men made her uncomfortable and she decided to trust her instinct. As she turned around she ran into the chest of a taller gentlemen. "I'm sorry, I didnt see you there" she said as she went to step around. The man reached out and grabbed her arm. "Why the hurry? You must have a purpose to be down here. Did Corinthos send you?" he asked her never breaking eye contact. Sam shook her head no "No one sent me, I was taking a walk thats all." "No one takes a walk down here. I suggest you start talking" he told her as his two men approached guns drawn. Sam looked back at the men and felt the fear creeping up her spine. "I promise you I know nothing. I just moved here." "Thats a shame..." he started as he pulled his gun. Sam flinched, fearing that he would kill her but as she opened her eyes she saw the gun was pointed in front of her at the figure standing behind the two other men. "Ahhh...Mr. Morgan, you really shouldnt send a woman to do a mans job" the man smirked holding Sam tightly. "Let her go" Jason said with a fire in his voice. Sam looked at the man she thought she knew. His eyes that were once a blue were now a dark color. For the first time, Sam was seeing the man everyone spoke about. The cold hearted Jason Morgan, mob enforcer. "See, I would let her go but obviously she means something to you which means she is quite valuable to me" the man said as he jabbed the gun into Sam's side. Sam screamed out partly in pain and partly in fear. "She has nothing to do with this Alcazar and you know it. Let her go, you want me and I'm right here. Even trade." Sam started shaking in fear. She was terrified that this was it for her. "Thanks for the offer, but I will do something even better for you" Alcazar said as he pushed Sam forward and shot her in the leg. Sam fell to the ground and screamed in pain. "Take that as a warning Mr. Morgan" and with that Alcazar was gone.

Jason quickly ran up to Sam and helped her to a sitting position. Sam looked up into his eyes and saw that the darkness was gone and the mob enforcer Jason was gone. Her Jason was the one left to help her. Jason quickly pulled off his tshirt and tied it around her leg as a turniket. Sam groaned in pain as he pulled to tighten it. He quickly scooped her up and took her to his SUV. As he went to drive away he felt Sam put her arm on his. "You always save me" she told him. He looked down trying to hide the tears that were forming in his eyes. "Hey, dont do that" she told him seeing what he was doing. "This is why you can't be in my life" he whispered. "Its my choice Jason. Again, you saved me. I dont care what people say or what others believe about you. I see the kind, loving Jason" she told him. He grabbed her hands and kissed her knuckles. "I could love you Sam, but loving you could cost you your life. I cant do that to you" he said as he dropped her hands and grabbed the steering wheel. "So thats it? You come into my life and walk out of my life when I am most vulnerable. I get no say?" she asked him feeling desperate. She barely knew him but yet he had this hold on her. "Dont you see that I am doing this for you? I am walking away for YOU!" he shouted, his emotions getting the best of him. "You are a coward! You know that? You make me fall for you and then you walk away" she yelled as she hit him in the arm. Jason turned to face Sam. He grabbed her face and kissed it. The passion was there, the love was felt. "I care too much. Your Uncle was right. You have to stay away Sam" and with that Jason drove Sam to the hospital. Not another word was spoken in the car. Just the occasional sniffle could be heard from Sam.

Jason pulled his SUV up to the emergency room doors and went around to the passenger side to get Sam. He scooped her up into his arms and looked in to her eyes. Her eyes were blood shot and her cheeks were stained with her tears. Jason sighed knowing what he was doing to her but she had to realize that loving him wasnt worth her life. He walked up to the nurses station and found Ephiphany "She was shot in the leg. Through and through. Bleeding is controlled" and with that Ephiphany pointed towards an open room and he placed Sam on the bed. He took one last look at her before turning around to step out. "Jason dont! Please!" she begged but he kept walking. He made it back to his car and started punching his steering wheel. Walking away from her was harder than he ever imagined. Sam lied in the bed with tears coming down her face. She saw the nurses and doctors but didnt hear what they were saying. "Samantha..." she heard him say and looked over to find her Uncle standing in the room, fear evident in his face. He walked up to her and grabbed her hand. "Are you in pain?" he asked her unsure where the tears were coming from. She shook her head no and wiped her tears. "The pain isnt from my leg Uncle" and with that Stefan embraced his niece.


	12. Chapter 12

Ch 12

Sam was laying in a hospital bed alone. Stefan had stepped out to make some phone calls and assured her she was safe. She could see two men standing on the outside of her door. She sighed not knowing how she had even gotten to this point. She was strong and smart and never let a man get the best of her. At least thats who she was. Now she wasnt so sure. She had met someone who changed that. She met Jason. He wasn't your average guy. He had been through something so tramatic and recovered. He had a dangerous job and he took lives but yet he was kind and gentle to her. A stray tear fell down her cheek. She wiped it away and vowed to herself that she wasnt going to let him ruin her. He walked away, not her. Sam was interrupted from her thoughts by the opening of the door. Stefan walked in and took a seat next to her bed. "I want you to tell me what happened again." She looked at him and could feel his anger "I told you, I was walking towards a warehouse, I was grabbed at gunpoint. Jason showed up and offered himself for my life and in return I was shot as a warning." Stefan gave her hand a squeeze before standing up. He turned to face her "I asked you, no I TOLD you to stay away from him Samantha. If this doesnt show you how reckless he is than I dont know what will! He kills people! You could of lost your life today! Do you understand the severity of this situation?" he yelled at her. He took a deep breathe, he wasnt here to yell at her but he needed her to understand. "You will have a guard from now on. I dont know what game Alcazar is playing but you are not going to be involved. You will also stay away from Jason. The guard will be sure of that." "You dont have to tell me to stay away, he walked away from me. So rest well Uncle knowing that I am safe" and with that Sam turned onto her side, away from her Uncle. Stefan sighed as he stepped out of the room.

"Where is she?" Alexis asked her brother as she came up the hallway of the hospital. "She is resting right now Alexis, she had a rough day" Stefan told her leaving out the part where Jason was involved. Alexis brushed past her brother and slowly entered the room. She found Sam asleep in her hospital bed. She walked up and took a seat next to her daughter and grabbed her hand. Sam slowly opened her eyes hoping that Jason changed his mind and came to stay with her. "Hi" Alexis whispered. Sam gave a small smile. "How are you feeling?" "I'm ok, the bullet went right through, I have some stitches" Sam told her. "What happened?" Alexis asked. She only knew that Sam was shot by one of the Alcazars but she wanted to know more from her daughter. "I dont really want to talk about it" Sam told her hoping she would drop it. "Too bad, I want to know. I have a right to know. I'm your mother" Alexis told her. A tear slipped down Sam's cheek "Jason happened. Happy now? Jason saved my life and all you people can do is blame him!" Alexis was surprised by her daughters outburst "He is no good for you. You desrve someone who will love you and not put you in danger.." Sam quickly cut off her mother "You dont know anything about him or me for that matter! If you dont mind, I want to be alone" and with that Alexis stood up and walked out of the room. Alexis walked up to Stefan and he quickly pulled his sister into a hug. "She's angry but shes alive. We will help her through this. She needed to see him for what he is in order to move on."

Sam looked out her hospital room window. She knew it was only a matter of time before her brothers showed up. And as if on cue her door opened. "I dont want to hear it" she told them with out even looking at them. "I dont care what you want, you dont get to talk. You listen to us!" Dom started. When he received the call that his sister was shot he felt like his heart was ripped into two. He quickly told Lucas and they made their way to her. When he found out that his baby sister was hanging around a known mob enforcer he was ready to blow. "Do you know how stupid it is to be around a man who is in the mob, let alone one who RUNS a mob!" Sam went to open her mouth when Dom interupted her "DONT! There is no excuse for your behavior. What do you think it would do to Lucas and I if we had to burry you? Did you ever think of us?" he yelled. Sam wiped away her tears. "You dont understand" she whispered. "Then make me understand!" Dom told her. "I...I LOVE HIM" she shouted back. "You dont even know him!" Lucas yelled back. "You love the idea of him, the whole bad boy persona but you dont love him and he certainly doesnt love you" Lucas told her seeing the heart break on her face. He hated that he was hurting his sister but he refused to lose her because she was too blind to see the danger associated with this man. "You dont even know him!" Sam yelled. All the stress was causing her blood pressure to rise and the alarm started to go off. Ephiphany entered the room and she could feel the tension "You two will have to leave. You can come back tomorrow" and she went to shut off the alarm. Dom and Lucas came up and gave Sam a kiss on the cheek. "We love you, everything we are saying is because we love you" and with that they were gone.

Ephiphany made a few notes in Sam's chart. "Thank you" Sam told her. "Dont thank me yet. I agree that Jason Morgan is dangerous but I also know that when he loves someone, he loves them with all he has. I think you need to focus on your recovery and education. Love will find you when its time" and Ephiphany exited the room. Sam sighed. She couldnt sit there and do nothing. She had to talk to Jason. She threw off her covers and ripped out her IV. She gathered some scrubs that were in the bathroom and quickly changed. She went to the door and stopped when she saw the guard was still there. She had forgot that Stefan placed a guard on her from now on. She opened the door and peeked her head out. The guard turned to look at her. She smiled sweetly "Would you mind getting an aide. I made a mess and need some help?" The guard raised his eyebrow "Did you hit the call button?" he asked her. "Of course I did but its been awhile and no one has showed up yet. Please..." she begged him. He finally agreed and walked to the nurses station. Sam scurried out of the room and to the stair well. She was going to talk to Jason tonight.


	13. Chapter 13

Ch 13

Jason came home and started to destroy his penthouse. He had all this rage that he needed to let out. He was angry at Alcazar for getting to close to Sam. He was angry at himself for allowing Sam to enter into his life. He was also heart broken because he left her at the hospital even though she begged him not to. She had accepted him and saw him in action as the stone cold enforcer so many called him yet she wasnt afraid. Jason was interrupted by a knocking at his door. He intended to ignore it but it seemed that the person on the other side wasnt going to give up. He walked over to the door and was suprised to see her standing on the other side. "I cant let you walk away like that" she said as she leaned against the door frame. Jason realized that she was pale and that her leg was bleeding. "Sam" he said as he picked her up and carried her to the couch. He sat her down and quickly went to get his first aid kit. He took the scissors and started to cut at her pants. She placed her hand on his to stop him from cutting. "I need you to look at me" she told him. "I can't, because if I look at you then I am goingto go back on what I promised myself" he whispered. She grabbed his face with her hands and forced him to look at her. "I dont care about what you promised yourself. You cant walk away from me, from us" "Sam, there is no us. I'm sorry that I led you to believe there ever was" he told her knowing that every word he spoke was like a knife to her heart because it was definately a knife to his. "I know you dont mean that Jason. I can see it in your eyes. I can hear the uncertainty in your voice" she told him trying to help him understand. "I cant love you Sam. Its not fair to you. I chose this life and I knew that my choice cost me any chance at love. I cant let you be apart of my life" he said as he went back to bandaging her wound. "Then look me in the eyes and say it" she told him knowing he wouldnt be able to. Jason looked up at her but he couldn't say the words. She smiled and grabbed his face as she pulled him into a gentle kiss. "I can feel it in your lips...you cant stay away" and she went to kiss him again. Suddenly the door burst open and Mac, Stefan and a few officers from the PCPD walked in. Sam stood up and was hit with a wave of dizziness. Jason grabbed her to help steady her. "Get your hands off her" Mac yelled as two officers approached him. The officers began restraining him as Sam started shouting. "He didnt do anything wrong! Let him go! Uncle please, I came to him!" she shouted trying to get someone to listen to her. "Jason Morgan, you have the right to remain silent..." Mac started to tell Jason as Sam quickly darted over to them, ignoring the pain in her leg. She stepped in between Mac and Jason "You cant do this! Leave him alone! I will come back willingly please just let him go" she yelled as the tears started falling freely. Jason couldnt stand watching Sam crumble. "Sam" he whispered to her. She quickly turned around to look at him and touched his face "I'm sorry." Jason sighed and relished in her touch "This isnt your fault. I need you to go back with them. I'm sorry Sam." Jason put his mouth to her ear and whispered "I love you enough to walk away" and with that the two police officers pulled Jason out the front door.

Stefan took Sam back to General Hospital. The car ride over was silent. They both were so angry that they couldnt seem to find the words to express it. Sam settled back into her hospital bed and as Stefan was walking out the door he was stopped by Sam's voice "So you have nothing to say to me?" Stefan turned to face her. "You disobeyed me, Morgan deserved to be arrested. I'm done playing nice with you Sam. You want to push the boundries than I will push back" and with that Stefan left. Sam's hospital room phone began to rang. She wiped at her tears and picked it up. "Hello?" she answered. "Are you ok?" asked the other voice. "Jason" Sam said feeling relief to hear his voice. "I'm ok. I'm sorry Jason." she told him hoping he wasnt angry at her. "I dont have long but I wanted to let you know that I am ok. The PCPD had nothing to hold me on. It was a scare tactic for you. They want you to realize what my life is like, the constant interruptions from the police, the danger. I'm sorry Sam. I didnt mean to hurt you." Sam sighed "You didnt hurt me Jason. We have something worth fighting for" but before she could go on Jason interuppted her "I am going away for awhile. I have some work to do in South America and I think it will be good for you. You need to be safe Sam. I guess this is goodbye..." and with that the phone call ended. Sam threw the phone across the room and watched it shatter. For the second time today, Jason Morgan walked away and broke her heart.


	14. Chapter 14

Ch 14

It had been three weeks since Jason walked out of her life. For the first time in her life, she felt alone. Her brothers were angry that she was putting her self at such a risk to be with a criminal. Her family refused to see things from her point of view so they usually ended up in some sort of disagreement. Nicholas avoided her because he was dating Jason's sister and didnt want to be put in between her and the family. The first day of school was today. Sam slowly rolled out of bed and limped her way to the shower. Her bullet wound had healed but she was still sore and that caused her to limp. The doctors told her in another week or so she should be better then new but they instructed her to use a cane. She of course refused so instead she limped and stumbled around. She quickly showered and prepared herself for school. She walked down the steps and into the dining room for breakfast. "Good Morning Samantha" Stefan greeted. Sam smiled and nodded her head. She ate her breakfast and as she was preparing to gather her things Stefan called her into his office. He closed the door behind her and asked her to take a seat. "I want to be sure that you know that I love you. I may not agree with you or understand your choices but the love I have will never falter. I need you to start your first day at school knowing that" he told her. "I love you too Uncle. I hope that you know that I never wanted to hurt anyone but my heart is in love and I cant do anything to change that" she told him unsure of how he would react. "I know" was all he said and with that Sam stood up and left. She met her brother at the front door. "You want a ride?" Nicholas asked her. She smiled as she nodded yes. "We are picking Emily up, I hope that is ok" he told her as they drove down the road. "Nick, I dont want you to feel as though you have to play peace maker. I never want to put you in the middle. What I do and say is on me and I need to be the one to deal with everyone, not you" and with that they pulled up to the mansion. Sam quickly hopped in the back as Emily sat in the front. "Good morning" Emily greeted Nicholas with a kiss. "Morning Sam" she said as she turned around to face her. "Morning" Sam said unsure of how to avoid the subject of Jason. Her heart was screaming for answers but her mind reminded her that he walked away.

They pulled up to PCH and parked the car. Sam exited and followed her brother to their lockers. Since the school went by grade and put them in alphabetical order, Sams was right next to Nicholas's. The first bell rang and Nicholas darted off to his first class. Sam stood at her locker rubbing her leg, trying to work out the pain, when she heard footsteps approaching. "Well, look who it is?" Elizabeth said as she had a friend with her. "I'm not in the mood to deal with you today" Sam told her as she shut her locker and started walking away. Elizabeth laughed and ran up to Sam and turned her around so they were facing each other. "Well lucky for you, I am in a great mood. So I heard Jason discarded you like yesterdays trash. Not that its a big surprise..." Elizabeth snickered. Sam just rolled her eyes, everything in her body said to hit her just to shut her up but she knew that nothing good would come of it. "What ever you say Elizabeth" Sam told her as she started to walk away. "I'm not finished with you yet!" Elizabeth yelled back. Sam just smiled and turned around. She went up to Elizabeth and started to open her mouth when she felt an arm go around her waist and start to pull her back. Sam looked up to see Lucas there. "Great" Sam mumbled. "I think its time for all of you to get to class" Lucas said as he looked between the girls. Elizabeth smiled and stepped closer to Lucas and said "How about you and I skip and we can get to know each other better." Sam laughed and stepped back towards Elizabeth. "Keep dreaming sweetheart" Sam told her with a smug look. "If you want to have fun then I suggest we ditch the trash, she couldnt even keep the attention of a criminal" Elizabeth told Lucas knowing she was getting to Sam. The rumors were spreading like wildfire around the school. Sam McCall, the new girl who lost her family in an accident, who was seeing a mob enforcer, the girl who was dumped. Lucas looked at Sam with a look that told her to keep her mouth closed and let him handle it. "Well, Elizabeth is it? This beautiful woman you keep instigating and referring to as trash is my sister. My baby sister who I would lay my life down for. So before you open your mouth again, I suggest you think about the consequences. What ever you think you have on her, drop it. She will lay you out like the best of them. Oh, and just for the record, I have heard the rumors about you and I would never dream of involving myself with someone like you. Have some dignity" and with that Lucas escorted Sam down the hallway, leaving a shocked and angry Elizabeth. Sam smiled at her brother and shook her head. "So can I ask why you would be here at school?" Sam asked him. "Well, little one. It seems that you have a tendency to do the opposite of what is asked of you so I was just checking up on my sister" he told her with a chuckle. Sam pushed him playfully. She was going to make it through the first day.

After school, Sam went with Nicholas and Emily to grab a bite to eat at Kelly's. They sat at a booth and placed their order. The bell above the door rang and they saw Maxie start to approach them with a big smile. "So I heard that you and Elizabeth spoke today" Maxie said hoping to get more details then what the kids at school were saying. "Nothing happened, we exchanged some words and before I was able to lay her out, Lucas showed up and diffused the conversation. No big deal" Sam told her as she sipped on her milkshake. Nicholas looked at his sister with concern. Sam was acting out and she was different from when she first arrived. The Sam he met was kind and gentle. She didnt seem to enjoy conflict but then again maybe he didnt really know his sister. "How are you doing Sam" Emily asked knowing what Nicholas was thinking. She was concerned about Sam as well, she knew that her brother was struggling with walking away so she could only imagine the pain Sam was in. "I'm just taking it day by day" Sam said with a sad smile. Emily was about to say something when her cell phone started ringing. She excused herself to answer it. Nicholas just stared at his sister. "You are a really bad liar" he told her. Sam threw the wrapper from her straw at him and laughed. Her smiled faded when she saw Emily leaning up agains the door frame. "Nicholas" Sam said as she pointed in Emily's direction. Nicholas quickly jumped up and went to her. Sam watched them speak and could see tears falling down Emilys face. "This cant be good" Maxie said to Sam. Nicholas quickly approached the table and grabbed their belongings. "I'm sorry, we have to go. Emily just got some news and we need to head to the hospital" he said as he started to walk away. Sam quickly jumped up and grabbed his arm. "Sam dont" he told her and that was when she knew. It was Jason. Something happened to him and Nicholas didnt want to tell her. Sam was frozen in her spot and Maxie quickly grabbed their stuff and put an arm around Sam "Come on, we will follow them" and with that the girls left.


	15. Chapter 15

Ch 15

Sam pulled in the parking garage at General Hospital. She was terrified. She didnt know what had happened to Jason. She didnt even know if he would want to see her. Maxie put her hand on Sam's and smiled. "Together, got it? We are doing this together. Everyone else may be against you but I want you to know that as your sister, I support you." Sam squeezed Maxies hand and then they both made their way to the ER. As they opened the doors they could see Emily speaking to her parents and Nicholas was right by her side. Sam looked over at the rooms hoping she could see which one Jason was in. Maxie had made her way to the waiting area not realizing that Sam wasnt following. Sam overheard a doctor tell a nurse to call CT for Morgan. As soon as the doctor and nurse walked away from the room, Sam sneaked in. She gasped at what she saw. Jason was lying on the hospital bed with IV's and he seemed to be unconscious. She slowly made her way to the side of his bed. She grabbed his hand and she felt like her heart was breaking all over again. "What happenend" she whispered as she kissed his forehead. She ran her hands through his hair "I need you to open your eyes Jason. Just open your eyes and look at me. Ok? You said we couldnt be together because your life was too dangerous so if you dont want me here I need you to wake up and tell me" she begged him. "What are you doing here?" a voice asked from behind her. Sam wiped the single tear that managed to escape and gave Jason one last kiss on his forehead. She turned around and was suprised to see Jasons parents and Emily. "I'm sorry, I just had to see him" and with that Sam walked out of the room and joined Maxie in the waiting area.

After about a 30 minute wait, Emily emerged from the room and walked towards Sam. Sam stood up and started to apologize. Emily shook her head and hugged Sam. "Dont apologize, I understand. My parents just didnt know about you. They arent close with Jase" Emily told her as Nicholas put his arm around her. "What happened" Sam asked. Emily took a deep breath "Apparently he was working a job in South America and he was thrown from a moving vehicle while being chased by some enemies of his. His men were able to get him to safety. He was taken to a local hospital and flown here. He hasnt been awake since the incident. They took him to CT and believe that he may have some swelling in his brain. We wont know what the damage is if there is any until he wakes up." Sam was unable to form any words. She felt as though her world was crumbling at her feet. What if he never woke up? Sam quickly dimissed her thoughts, he had to wake up. He had so much to live for. "Sam, you should head home. We will let you know if there are any updates" Nicholas told her. Sam agreed that it would be best if she just went home, she didnt need her Uncle or Mom on her case about being there.

Sam had dropped Maxie off at the lake house and went back to Wyndemere. She walked in the door and tried to make her way upstairs but she was stopped by her Uncle. "Samantha, how was your first day?" he asked her. "It was fine. Thank you for asking" Sam said as she started to climb the stairs. "So you wont tell me about your confrontation with your classmate?" Stefan called up to her. Lucas must of told Stefan what happened. "It was nothing, she doesnt like me and tried to instigate a fight but Lucas was able to diffuse it before it got to far out of hand" and with that Sam retreated to her room. Sam checked her phone and saw a text from Nicholas _ He is starting to wake up but we wont no more until the doctors talk to him_. Sam sighed in relief, at least he was waking up. She was hoping to see him sometime tomorrow, even though she knew he would just push her away. She needed to know that he was ok.

The next morning Sam awoke and quickly got ready for the day. She had no intentions of going to school, she needed to see Jason. She made her way down the steps as fast as she could in hopes to avoid her seeing her Uncle or brother. As she went to open the door she heard her name being called. She turned around to see Nicholas. "I dont want to put you in the middle so its best if you just let me go and not ask any questions" Sam said as she turned back around to leave. "He isn't there Sam" Nicholas said catching her attention. "What do you mean he isnt there? He is injured! Where else would he be?" "He left last night after he woke up. He doesnt remember who he is or his life before the accident. The doctors think its temporary but without being closely monitored we dont know his progress or if there is an underlying medical condition" Nicholas told her. "Ok. I have to go" Sam told him and quickly left. She went to the one place she felt calm. She pulled her car into the parking lot near the pier. She needed to clear her head. Her heart was screaming for her to go find him but her mind was telling her to give him space. She didnt know what to do. She made her way to a bench and just stared out into the water. She knew she should be in school. It was only the second day but she couldnt focus on anything other than Jason.

After about an hour of being lost in her thoughts she quickly gathered herself together and stood up to get back to her car. As she stood up she felt a tightening in her leg and groaned in pain. She started rubbing her leg as she tried to walk it out but she suddenly ran into someone. She looked up and saw the man who had consumed her. "I'm sorry" she whispered trying to not listen to her heart and hold onto him for dear life. Jason just nodded and went to walk around her. She sighed and tried to continue walking back when she moaned in pain again and grabbed the railing to the steps. Jason turned around and saw her hunched over. Part of him said to let her be and keep walking while another part of him told him to go help her. He ran his hand through his hair and walked back over to her. He held on to her arm and looked into her eyes. Something was familiar about her. He couldnt pin point it but looking into her eyes he felt like he knew her. "Its ok, I just need a minute" she told him. "Let me just help you up the steps" he told her and with that he walked her to her car. "Thank you" Sam told him wanting so badly to keep him there with her. "It was no problem. Uh what happened to your leg if you dont mind me asking?" Sam wiped the stray tear that fell down her cheek "I was shot a few weeks ago. Someone saved my life." Jason just stared at her and all of a sudden he was hit with a sudden pain in his head. He grabbed his head and fell down to his knees praying this pain would pass, just like it had earlier. "Jason!" Sam yelled to him as she bent down on the ground with him. After a few minutes the pain subsided and Jason looked up into the eyes of Sam. "You're bleeding" she whispered as she looked at his nose. He put his hand up and wiped it away. "We should get you to the hospital" Sam told him hoping he would comply. Jason started shaking his head no and tried to stand but was unsteady on his feet. Sam quickly stood up and put his arm over her shoulder to help support him. "Please, I know you dont remember me but please let me take you to the hospital." As much as Jason wanted to tell her no, he could barely stand and his head was still pounding. Reluctantly he agreed and she helped him into her car.

They arrived at GH and were taken to a room immediately. Sam stood off in the corner of the room as Jason sat on the bed. He refused to change into a gown or to lay down. He hated feeling couped up but he knew that this episode he had wasnt normal. "I think I will be going" Sam said as she went to walk out the door. "Wait" Jason told her. Sam turned around and had a small smile on her face. "I dont know how to explain this but I keep having flashes of what I'm guessing are memories and you have been in all of them. How do I know you?" he asked her. The whole way to the hospital he kept seeing flashes of her smiling, her crying, her bleeding but he didnt know who she was or what they meant. Sam walked up to the bed and stood in front of him. She put her hand on his face and leaned into his ear and whispered "You told me that you loved me enough to walk away." Jason pulled back and looked at her. "Sam" he said. She nodded and with that she walked out of the hospital room and out of his life. Just like he had done to her.


	16. Chapter 16

Ch 16

Fall had come and gone, along with winter. Sam graduated from high school early after many problems at home. After her Uncle found out that she had skipped school and was with Jason he had had enough. He spoke with Alexis and Mac and after many discussions they decided that it was best if they had a change of scenery. It was decided that the whole family would spend the school year in Greece at the family estate. Private tutors were set up for all of the children and no discussion was made until they had made their way on to the plane. It seemed as though Sam was the only one who hated the idea. Even Nicholas thought it would be good for all if they escaped Port Charles for a bit and he was happy knowing that Emily would come and visit during school breaks. Stefan had even extended job offers to Sams brothers and allowed them to come to Greece and work abroad for the company. After many days of the silent treatment and much encouragement from Maxie and Robin, Sam started to embrace the family vacation. She was able to spend one on one time with her mom and step dad, she was able to reconnect with her Uncle after all the problems that had arrised. She was able to take up diving and learn the history of her family. From the outside, Sam looked happy and she was enjoying her time there but from the inside, she felt broke. Jason never reached out to her. He ended up regaining his memory but never bothered to try and talk to her. It was like she didnt exist to him and that hurt more than any bullet wound. She knew their time was ending in Greece and as happy as she was about the idea of going back to Port Charles, she also knew that meant facing Jason.

It was the families last day in Greece and Sam woke up to Maxie staring at her. "Can I help you" Sam asked her sister as she tried to pull the covers back over her head. Maxie smiled and pulled them back down. "You can put this on and meet me on the beach in 5 minutes" Maxie said as she threw a bikini on the bed. "Maxie...its too early" Sam groaned. There was knock at the door and Alexis popped her head in "Good morning" She told her her girls. Maxie replied with a good morning as Sam groaned. "I brought you something" Alexis said as she waved a cup of coffee in Sam's face. Sam opened one eye and smiled. "I'm up" she told them as she accepted the liquid gold and cherished is taste. "Good! Now lets go, its our last day on the beach and I for one will not waste my day in bed" Maxie told her as she walked out of the room. Alexis sat on the edge of Sam's bed and ran a hair through her daughters hair. "So, we go home tonight. How are you feeling about that?" Alexis asked her. Sam shrugged, she didnt really know who she felt. She knew it meant that she was going to eventually run into Jason and to be honest she didnt know how to handle that. He walked away from her. "I dont know how to handle seeing him. I know how I acted out and I cant do that again. I am so close to all of you now and I refuse to allow him to take me back to that place. But at the same time he has my heart mom and how do I just let that go?" Alexis sighed "Whatever happens we will be behind you Sam. You know how we feel about him but at the end of the day you are an adult and we have to let you live your life. But just know that I will not stand by and watch you get killed due to his carelessness." Sam smiled at her mom. She understood where she was coming from. "SAM IF YOU DONT GET DOWN HERE RIGHT NOW I SWEAR I WILL SEND UNCLE STEFAN UP THERE AND TELL HIM YOU WANT TO HEAR ONE OF HIS STORIES" Maxie yelled up the steps. Sam laughed as she grabbed her bathing suit and ran into the bathroom. Sam quickly ran down the steps and ran right into Stefan. "I'm sorry Uncle" Sam said as she laughed. "A young woman such as yourself should not be running around here like a wild animal" he told her as his face broke out into a smile. "Sorry" sam told him. Stefan looked at his niece and smiled "Go have fun. Its your last day. And hey, I love seeing you smile" he told her and with that Sam yelled love you too as she ran out to meet Maxie.

The plane had landed in Port Charles and Sam was in the car with Nicholas and Stefan heading to Wyndemere as everyone else went back to the lake house. Sam had asked to be dropped off at Kelly's for breakfast. It was night fall when they left Greece but due to the time difference it was morning in the states. She walked into Kelly's and took a seat at a table. She was looking at her cell phone when someone took a seat in front of her. Sam looked up to see Emily sitting there. "Good morning" Sam greeted her. "So how was the trip home?" Emily asked. "Uneventful, just the way I like it" Sam said as she sipped her coffee. "Where are your brothers?" Emily asked. "Ahh...they had some work to finish up in Greece and will be coming home eventually. Hopefully they take some time to just relax with out their little sister cramping thier style" Sam told her with a laugh. Emily started fidgeting with her bracelet and Sam knew that Emily had a reason for talking to her. "Spill it" Sam told her. Emily looked up at her and smirked. "I dont know how you want me to say this but Jason is in town. He had been seeing Elizabeth." Sam felt her heart break just a little more. "Oh" was all she could manage to say. "They supposedly broke up but I really think he was only saying that he was seeing her to help her out. Apparently she was dating Lucky Spencer and Lucky cheated on her so she wanted to make it seem like she had moved on too and well Jason being the nice guy he is went along with it. I dont think there were any true feelings there Sam." Sam looked down at the table and then quickly stood up. She put some money down on the table and apologized to Emily before walking away. She needed answers.

She arrived at PH2 and just stared at the door. She finally grew enough courage and knocked. She waited a few minutes and no answer. She decided to try again, except more forcefully. Jason groaned as he went and answered the door. "Sam" he said shocked to see her standing there. "Thats it? All I get is a 'Sam'" she told him angrily. "I dont know what to say" he told her as he put his hands in his pocket and looked at the floor. "Well, let me help you Jason. 'Hi Sam. Wonderful to see you. How was Greece? I would be lieing if I said I didnt miss you. Oh and by the way, I walked away from you but hey I decided to date Elizabeth' does that work Jason?" Sam yelled at him. "It was an act Sam, I never dated her" Jason told her as he saw the pain in her face. "Is that what we were? An act? Big bad Jason Morgan helping out pathetic Sam. Making her feel things she didnt even know existed just so you could throw me away when you were done?" Jason went to open his mouth but was stopped when Sam put her hand up. "Dont. Dont bother explaining. I'm just sorry I fell for it" and with that Sam walked back to the elevator and out of his life. As the doors shut on the elevator, Sam sank to the floor in tears. Jason walked up to the doors and punched them out of anger. He just let the best person in his life walk away.


	17. Chapter 17

Ch 17

"Can you tell me what we are doing here?" Sam asked Maxie as they hid in the stair well at General Hospital. "If I tell you then you won't go along with it" Maxie replied as she peeked through the window in the door at the hospital floor. Sam rolled her eyes and stood next to Maxie trying to see out the window too. Sam soon spotted Robin at the nurse's desk talking to someone and that was when it hit her. "We are spying on Robin aren't we?" Sam asked. Maxie smiled and looked at Sam "She started volunteering here because she is doing pre med and she has been happier than normal. There is a boy involved and I want to know who!" "Maxie!" "What? You can't tell me you aren't interested to know too. Besides, act like you had anything better to do" Maxie told her grinning. The two girls were so caught up in their conversation that they didn't hear someone coming up the steps behind them. "Mmmhmmm" The girls turned around and smiled as they saw Alexis standing behind them. "Maxie did you ever think to ask Robin instead of spying on her?" Alexis asked knowing how her daughter was always scheming. "Where is the fun in that? And I know you are just as curious as I am!" Maxie said looking back to the window. "Oh no! She spotted us…RUN!" Maxie squealed but it was too late, Robin knew that platinum blonde hair from anywhere. "Freeze" Robin yelled causing Maxie to stop dead in her tracks. Maxie turned around and had a smile on her face "Robin, so nice to see you." Robin crossed her arms "You knew I would be here. And you have mom and Sam with you which means you were up to something. What do you want Maxie?" Maxie put on a disgusted face "Is it so wrong to want to see my sister? Geeze, I am always being accused of something around here." "Luckily I was just told to go on my break so we are going to go to the cafeteria and you are going to explain" Robin told Maxie as she linked arms with her. "Let's go!" Maxie called behind her to Sam and Alexis. "I am actually here to meet Stefan so you girls go on. And Maxie, please stay out of trouble" Alexis said as she continued to walk away. Sam joined up with the girls and linked arms on the other side of Robin.

The girls sat at a table in the cafeteria. Maxie just smiled at her sisters, she wasn't going to tell Robin her true motives. "So I want to hear it. What are you doing here?" Maxie just shook her head no, she was not saying a word. Robin looked over to Sam."Alright! Who's the boy?" Sam asked getting straight to the point. Robins face turned all shades of red and she hid her face in her hands. "So there is a boy! What does he look like? Does he have a brother?" Maxie started rambling. "Maxie!" Robin shouted. Everyone in the cafeteria turned to look at them and Robin was mortified. Sam placed her hand on Robins arm and gave her a small smile. "His name is Patrick Drake, he is pre med also. He is cocky and a ladies' man but I like him. He is kind and smart; it's nothing more than a crush." "Well that's all we needed, we will let you get back to work" and with that Maxie grabbed Sam by the arm and dragged her out of the cafeteria. "Maxie, you can't just leave her there alone" Sam said concerned. "Oh she will be fine, her break is up anyway and we have to go find this Drake guy" Maxie told her as she headed to the elevators.

After thirty minutes searching the floors of the hospital, the girls couldn't find Patrick. He was either busy or he left early. Sam suggested they go back to the lake house but Maxie wasn't ready to give up that easily. She and Sam climbed into Sam's car and they ended up at the PCPD. "Maxie whatever it is you think you are doing, just stop. I can't imagine that this will end well." "Come on!" Maxie said as she pulled Sam into the front doors. The officer at the counter looked at Maxie and asked her if he could help her. She smiled politely and asked to see Mac Scorpio. "I apologize miss but he is not available at the moment but I can surely help you" he told her. Maxie rolled her eyes "If I wanted YOUR help, I would have asked. I want to talk to Mac and seeing as you are new here, I will just go find him myself" Maxie said as she started to walk away. "Miss you can't go back there. If you take one more step I will be forced to detain you" he told her. Maxie turned back and smiled at the man as she lifted her one leg and moved it in front of her. "You mean if I do this?" she asked him. "Maxie, cut it out" Sam whispered. The officer approached Maxie and put her arms behind her back and cuffed them. "Really Maxie?" Sam asked her. Mac had stepped out of his office and was surprised to see Sam standing there next to Maxie, who was now in cuffs. "Daddy!" Maxie shouted. Mac groaned, "Maxie, can't you just leave my officers alone? Why do you feel the need to instigate them" he asked her as he approached the girls. "You can release her" Mac told the officer. "I'm sorry sir, I didn't know she was your daughter" the officer said as he fumbled with the keys. After Maxie was free, she turned to the officer "You never asked who I was. I would of told you" and with that she followed Mac back to his office. Mac closed the door behind Sam. "Why do you always do that Maxie?" Mac asked knowing he wouldn't get an answer. "Ok well now that I had my fun, I need you to look up a name." Mac looked at his daughter like she had three heads. "Maxie, this isn't a library where you can look up whatever you want. This is a police station, there are rules." "I know that! But it's important. Robin likes a boy so I just thought that it wouldn't hurt to see who he is" Maxie explained. "I will look into it, you two need to go home before my force starts quitting on me again" Mac told her. Maxie had a tendency to mess with the new officers causing them to eventually quit. Maxie smiled at Mac and with that her and Sam left. As they climbed into Sam's car, Sam realized she forgot her phone in Mac's office. She quickly ran in and grabbed it off the desk. As she was heading towards the door she saw two officers escorting Jason into the precinct, he was handcuffed. Sam eyes met Jason's and she quickly put her head down and ran out. She entered the car and put a fake smile on for Maxie.


	18. Chapter 18

Ch 18

Emily and Nicholas were sitting in the park enjoying some ice cream when Jason approached them. "Hey Jase" Emily said surprised to see him. "Can I talk to you Emily, alone" Jason asked her. "Yea of course, excuse us Nicholas" she said as she stood up and walked to a more secluded spot with Jason. "What's on your mind big brother" she asked playfully. "I uh need to ask you about Sam" he said. "No way Jase, I am not getting in the middle of this" she replied as she started to walk away. "Wait!" he called as he grabbed her arm and pulled her back. "You know I don't like to put you in the middle of things but this is different. I need to know how she is." Emily sighed, she felt bad for her brother. Meeting Sam was the best thing that had happened to him. The short time they had spent together was good for Jason. He was at ease when she was around. "I love you, you know that. But I also care about Sam. I can't be your informant when it comes to her. If you want to know how she is than you need to ask her." Jason ran a frustrated hand through his hair. "I messed things up with her Em, I pushed her away and then I did the worst thing possible by helping Elizabeth out." Emily put her hand on her brother's arm, "You hurt her Jase, you walked away and wouldn't return her calls or even give her a chance to try and come to a compromise." "There is no compromise Em. She will end up hurt in the long run if I let her in. Maybe not right away but eventually my life will hurt her or maybe even kill her. I hate what I did to her but it doesn't mean that I don't care. I just want to know that she is ok" he told her. "She's not ok" said a voice behind them. Sam had come to meet Emily and Nicholas but was surprised to see Jason there. Jason turned around when he heard her voice. He didn't want her to know that he was asking about her. "In fact, she is a shell of the person she was because of you. But don't worry about me Jason, I have my family to hold me up" and with that Sam walked around them and sat next to Nicholas. Nicholas put his arm around his sister "You will always have us Sam" he told her as he placed a kiss into her hair.

Jason sighed knowing he just made things worse. He decided it was now or never so he walked around Emily and approached Sam. She looked up into his eyes and felt Nicholas squeeze her shoulder in support. She looked over and smiled at her brother as she stood up and walked away with Jason on her trail. "Sam wait up!" he called to her. Sam quickly stopped and turned around causing Jason to almost run into her. "Whatever it is you think you have to say, I don't want to hear it" she told him as she crossed her arms over her chest. "I don't know what you want from me" he told her. "Are you serious?" she asked him with a sarcastic laugh. "What I wanted was a chance. You and I. That was it. I didn't care about your job or the dangers. I wanted you to love me completely. I wanted to stand by your side as we ventured through life. That was it Jason." "Why can't you understand that your life means more to me than anything!" he shouted at her. "I walked away so you could stay safe!" "HA! That is laughable Jason! You never wanted me, you felt pity for me. Poor Sam, her parents died and she looked so lonely….well you know what Jason? I don't want your pity!" She yelled back as she felt the tears pooling in her eyes. Sam's words had really started to affect him. "Pity Sam? That's what you thought this was? I don't pity you. Life and death happens every single day. I don't pity you, it was the card you were dealt and it sucks but you are strong and face life head on." "While you run from it, bravo Jason" Sam said before turning back to walk away. "I'm not finished" he said as he pulled her back. Sam pulled her arm back and stepped away from him. "I don't know what else you could possibly have to say. Doesn't your girlfriend need you?" Sam said in a snarky tone. "It wasn't real. I helped her out, that was it" Jason tried to explain. "But yet you can't help me. You can't love me. You are a real piece of work Jason!" Sam said as she pushed him. "Do you know what it feels like to be the only one fighting for love?" She pushed him again. "Do you even care Jason!?" She yelled at him but this time Jason grabbed her and pulled her into him. "I care more than you will ever know" he whispered to her. He knew he hurt her, he could see it in her eyes but he didn't know how to fix it. Sam sighed as she felt his arms go around her. She wanted to be angry but his touch was comforting. She felt the tears let loose and fall down her cheeks. She took a deep breath and pushed him away as she wiped her face. "You don't get to comfort me Jason. If you can't love me than I don't want any part of you. It's all or nothing" She told him standing her ground. "Why? Why does it have to be all or nothing? You just don't get it Sam. I would never forgive myself if something happened to you because of me" Jason told her realizing he just sealed their fate. "Then this is goodbye Jason" Sam told him as she walked away. Jason stood there and watched her until she was out of sight. She wasn't asking for much, just for him to love her but little did she know, he already did. In fact he loved her so much that he had to let her go.

Nicholas and Emily watched the whole thing play out. "I can't leave her alone" Nicholas said as he stood up and chased after Sam. Emily stood up and walked over to Jason and put her arm around his waist. "I don't even know if I did the right thing" he said as he looked at Emily. "I can't tell you if you did or not but I know you Jase and your heart is that of gold. Give it time" and with that the siblings left the park.

"Sam!" Nicholas yelled trying to get her attention. Sam stopped and turned around to show her tear stained face to her brother. Nicholas quickly held on to her "its ok Sam, we will get through this together." Sam looked up and smiled at her brother. He was her rock even if he didn't understand what she was feeling. "Am I wrong to want to go back and apologize and take back my ultimatum" she laughed solemnly. "Let's go out and do something, just us! Let's get our minds off of earlier, ok?" he asked her and she nodded in agreement.


	19. Chapter 19

Ch 19

_We are on the jet now, be home soon_ was what the text read from Dom when Sam had woken up. He must have sent it last night after she had gone to bed. Sam smiled, she had really missed her brothers and she could use their support now. Nicholas had been great and took Sam to the batting cages and it helped release all her pent up anger but he wasn't Dom or Lucas. Sam stood up and was startled when her bedroom door cracked open and Lucas popped his head through. Sam smiled and ran to the door as Lucas swung it open. "When did you guys get in?" she asked him as he set her back on the floor. "About 30 minutes ago, we sent you a text last night" Dom said as he joined the other two. Sam pulled Dom into a hug "I missed you both." Lucas studied Sam's face and could see something had happened. "So are you going to tell us or do we have to pry it out of you?" he asked her as he crossed his arms on his chest. Sam gave them a small smile before turning around. She didn't want them to see the hurt because she knew they would react instead of listening to her. "I had a talk with Jason" she said quietly as she bit her bottom lip. "A talk? Are you sure it wasn't a shouting match?" Dom asked with a raised eyebrow. "You talked to Nicholas didn't you?" she asked him. "He was worried about you. He told me that you and Jason had an argument at the park and it ended with you in tears" Dom told her trying to hold his anger at bay. He didn't know Jason but he knew of him. He had heard the stories and Stefan was more than eager to inform them of Jason's profession and his past. "He needs to stay away from you. You are nothing to him, so he has no business being concerned with you or your life" Dom told her. Sam rolled her eyes "Do you ever listen to yourself? You can run around and do what you want with who you want but yet I can't? You don't know him Dom. He is kind and caring. He came into my life when I was at my lowest and because of him I was able to keep moving." Lucas had heard enough "He is a murderer! How can you say he is kind when his hands are stained in blood?" As much as Dom agreed with Lucas, he knew it wasn't helping the situation. "We are getting off track, Sam get ready. Lucas and I are taking you out for the day" and with that Dom pushed Lucas out of the room.

Sam met her brothers at the front door and from there they took the boat to the dock. Sam was about to climb in to her car when Lucas pulled her back and covered her eyes. "We are taking Dom's car today" Sam smiled and Lucas stopped her movements, "Ok ready for it?" he asked her. "Yes!" she said excited that her brothers were successful at Cassadine Industries. Lucas pulled his hand back and she smiled as she looked at a brand new Mercedes. "Show off" she joked with Dom, he just shrugged his shoulders in response. "Get in" he told her as he stepped into the driver's side. They had driven across town and the boys were going to surprise Sam at the local carnival. It turned out to be a charity event that the hospital hosted to raise money for different researches. Sam smiled as she stepped out of the car. She knew this was going to be fun and she was glad her brothers were the ones to bring her.

After a few hours of rides and games, the three of them sat at a table with their food. "I cant believe you cried" Sam joked as she looked at Lucas. "I did not cry, something flew in my eye" he said defensively. "It's a ferris wheel and you cried because we were stuck at the top!" Sam said as she laughed at her brother. "I hate heights but I wasn't crying" he told her as he rolled his eyes. "You will never live it down little brother" Dom told him with a smirk. "SAM!" Kristina yelled as she spotted her sister. Sam turned around to see the little brunette running towards her with Mac hot on her trail. Sam quickly scooped her up and gave her a hug. "Hey, I didn't know you would be here too" Sam told her as she set her on the seat next to her and shared her French fries. Mac came up to Sam and gave her a kiss on her forehead and shook hands with Dom and Lucas. "Sam, can you win me a stuffed animal? Daddy tried but he's no good at it" Kristina asked as the table burst out in laughter. "Of course I will, come on" Sam replied as she took Kristinas hand and walked over to the stand. "Ok, do you want the really big one, or a small one?" Sam asked her knowing she would want the big one. "I want that one!" Kristina pointed to large pink monkey that was twice her size. "You got it!" Sam told her as she took the water pistol and started shooting the water into the hole, she was determined to win that monkey. After three tries Sam finally won and handed it over to Kristina. She could barely contain her laughter as she watched Kristina fall on top of it. "How about I carry it back for you?" Sam asked as she picked it up and walked back to the table. "Thank you Sam" Alexis said as she hugged her daughter. "Sam, I forgot my bracelet!" Kristina said as she started to get upset. "Hey, don't worry, I'll go back and get it." Sam told her as she stood up and started walking over to the stand. She found the little bracelet and picked it up. When she looked up all she saw was the front of a car barreling towards her. She didn't have time to react and the car made contact with her. Sam flew up into the windshield and rolled off on to the side as the car kept going until it hit a wall.

Dom and Lucas were laughing when out of the corner of his eye, he saw a car. He looked at Sam and saw it was going to make direct contact with her and before he could even yell it was over. The car was gone, as was the stand and Sam. "SAM!" Dom yelled as he ran over to the spot where she was last scene. Lucas and Mac were hot on his trail. Alexis covered Kristina's eyes as she felt the hot tears roll down her cheek. Dom quickly started removing the debris looking for his sister. "SAM!" he yelled again hoping that she would make a noise. "Dom!" Lucas yelled as he found a hand. Dom quickly joined Lucas and Mac to help dig out the person. When they finally got the person uncovered they realized it wasn't Sam, it was the attendant of the stand. "Mac, move her over there, we will keep looking for Sam" Dom told him as he and Lucas moved to another pile. As they pulled at the debris they finally uncovered their sister. "Sam…come on open your eyes for me" Lucas said with tears in his eyes. Dom quickly checked for a pulse and sighed when he found one. "Where the hell is the ambulance?" Dom yelled. Sam started moving her head and groaned in pain. "Hey, take it easy. We are right here" Lucas told her as ran his hand through her hair. "Ahhh…it hurts" Sam moaned out before losing consciousness again. Dom wasn't going to wait for the EMT's to come to them, he wasn't going to watch his sister die. He quickly picked Sam up and carefully carried her over to where Mac was. "We are going to take her to the parking lot, she needs to get to the hospital now" and with that the brothers walked away. When they arrived to the parking lot, they found an ambulance just pulling in. Lucas quickly ran ahead and told them what happened and they loaded Sam up and took off. Dom and Lucas ran to the car and followed to General Hospital.


	20. Chapter 20

Ch 20

It had been 12 hours since the accident, since Sam was brought into the ER. Dom and Lucas just sat in a private room staring at their sister. It was determined that she had internal bleeding and a fractured hip and was taken straight to the OR. They were able to stop the bleeding and set her hip but she still hadn't regained consciousness. The doctor had ordered her to be taken for a CT scan and they were waiting for the technician to take her down. Lucas had finally fallen asleep and Dom was pacing the room. Mac and Alexis had come and gone, Stefan was busy making sure his niece received the best care possible, and her siblings were just a mess. They were finally ordered to go home and that Dom and Lucas would call them if there were any changes. Dom walked over to where Sam was. He grabbed her hand and kissed it gently. She was so pale and looked so defenseless. It terrified him to see her like this. "Oh little one, I need you to fight. Can you do that for me? Just fight your way back to us. I need to see your beautiful eyes and here your soft voice" he whispered as the tears fell onto her bed. He was interrupted by a knock at the door, "We are here for Samantha McCall's testing" the technician said. Dom quickly gave her a kiss on the forehead and stepped aside as the tech wheeled the bed out of the room.

Sam was brought back to the room about forty five minutes later and now all that was left to do was wait for the doctor. As if on cue, the doctor knocked and walked in. "We have the results of her scan. She has some swelling in the brain but no bleeds which is a positive sign that she will wake up. We will monitor the swelling closely but I have no reason to believe that she won't recover" he told the brothers and with that he left the room. Dom ran a frustrated hand down his face and looked at Lucas. A small smile came to his face, Lucas was a mess. His hair was everywhere and he was pretty sure that he had an unpleasant smell. "Go home Lucas, you stink" Dom told him. "Hahaha" said Lucas. "I can't go home, I won't leave her. And even if I wanted to, you drove." "Ok, how about we take head home, shower, and change and come back. I will call Alexis and have her come over to sit with Sam" Dom told him. Lucas agreed and with that the brothers said their goodbyes to Sam and walked out.

Emily had called Jason the second she heard Sam was hurt at the carnival. Jason's first instinct was to run to her but he knew that her family would be all around. Emily was sure to update him and the latest news was that she hadn't woken up yet. Jason decided it was now or never, he needed to see her. Jason made his way to the nurse's station in the ICU. "Excuse me, can you tell me what room Sam McCall is in?" he asked the nurse. "She is in room 254, her brothers just left" the nurse replied before returning to her work. Jason took a deep breath and walked over to the door. He slowly opened it and made his way to her bedside. He knew she was hurt but he never could have imagined that she would look so pale. He pulled a chair up to the bed and grabbed her hand. Tears started to fall and hit her hand. "I'm sorry" he whispered. "I told you I couldn't love you that my life was dangerous but yet look at where you are. If I would have listened, maybe I could have protected you. God Sam, I would give my life for you." He ran a hand through her hair as his tears kept falling. "I have never met someone like you. For the first time since my accident, I have actually felt alive. You make me feel things I didn't think were possible. I can't promise you that I won't say things that may hurt you. I can't promise that my life won't affect you but I can promise you that I will love you Sam. I just need you to wake up, open your eyes so I can tell you that I love you. I want to try Sam but I need you to wake up. I'm sorry, I am so sorry" he sobbed out. He rested his head on their joined hands and continued to cry. Sam felt pain, lots of pain but she also felt someone touching her. She tried opening her eyes but was struggling. She squeezed the hand that was holding hers. Jason looked at their joined hands and saw her squeeze again. "Come on Sam, just open your eyes" he whispered to her. "Jason…" Sam said in a soft moan. "I'm right here" he told her as looked at her still closed eyes. Sam slowly opened them and looked into his blue eyes. "Jason, it hurts" she whispered as a single tear fell down her cheek. Jason quickly hit the call button on her bed. A nurse walked in and smiled when she saw Sam was awake "Welcome back Ms. McCall" she told her as she walked over to the monitors. "She's in pain" Jason told the nurse but never taking his eyes off of Sam. The nurse went and adjusted the machine that was administering her pain medication. "I will let the doctor know you are awake. In the mean time, I changed the dosage on your pain medication. You should be feeling better soon" and with that the nurse left. "What happened" Sam asked. "You were hit by a car at the carnival. From what Emily said you have swelling on the brain, they had to operate due to some internal bleeding and you injured your hip" he told her. "That would explain the pain" she said with a sad smile. "Can you do me a favor" she asked him. "Of course, anything." Sam smiled at him "I need to sit up more, do you think you can help move me up?" Jason nodded his head and went to grab under her arms and slowly scooted her up the bed a bit. "Is that better? He asked. Sam shook her head yes. "What are you doing here Jason?" she asked him. "I came because I realized what an ass I have been. I told you in order to keep you safe, I couldn't love you but I was wrong. If I would have listened to my heart maybe I could of protected you" he told her as tears fell down his cheeks. Sam wiped them away "Don't do that Jason. It was an accident. Don't blame yourself for something you couldn't control." Jason couldn't help but smile at her "I came here to tell you that I love you. That I need you in my life, if you can forgive me. But if you can't forgive me, than I want you know that I will spend every day of my life showing you that I love you. I'm just sorry it took something like this for me to realize it." Sam grabbed his hand and couldn't help but tear up. She had waited so long for him to finally admit his feelings and that they belonged together. "I love you too Jason. I want this, I want us!" Jason leaned down and gave her lips a soft gentle kiss, "Then that is what you have, Us Sam. I love you." Jason pulled back and sat back in the chair as he just stared at her. "Lay with me?" she asked him. Jason shook his head no "I don't want to hurt you and you need to rest." "I will rest better with you next to me, please Jason. The bed is big enough and if it hurts I will tell you" and with that Jason slid into bed next to her. He wrapped her up in his tiny arms and she soon fell asleep. Jason just stared at her in awe. She was beautiful.


	21. Chapter 21

Ch 21

Jason had laid in bed next to Sam as she slept. He was mesmerized by her beauty. She had been through so much in her life and yet she was stronger than ever. He admired her strength and persistence. He had laid in bed with her for about twenty minutes before they were interrupted. Dom and Lucas had arrived back to the hospital and were elated when the nurse told them she had woken up. The nurse also mentioned that someone was in there with her and he assumed it was Alexis. He cracked open her door and was surprised to see Jason lying in the bed with her. "What are you doing here" he asked as he and Lucas walked in to the room. Jason turned his head and saw Sam's brothers staring at him with fire in their eyes. He knew it was coming, it was only a matter of time before her family found out and it wouldn't go over well. He slowly climbed out of bed trying not to wake or move Sam but it was too late. She stirred in her sleep and turned to see Jason climbing out of bed. She looked up and saw her brothers staring at her and Jason. "Let's not do this here" Jason said as he started walking towards the door. "Jason, don't" Sam said knowing that her brothers were pissed. Lucas walked up to Sam and placed a kiss on her forehead, "Welcome back" he whispered as he stepped back. Jason just looked into Sam's eyes and could see the fear. "It's ok, just get some rest" he told her trying to hide the tension in the air. "We just want to talk to him Sam" Dom said never taking his eyes of off Jason. "No you don't, you just don't want to fight in front of me" Sam replied knowing that a fight was inevitable. "Let's go out in the hall Morgan" Dom told him. Sam quickly through her covers off of her and tried sitting up more so she could swing her legs off the bed. She moaned out in pain and Jason quickly ran towards her. "Sam, you can't get out of bed" he told her as he placed the covers back over her. "I will not watch my brothers fight with you. I won't let them run you off." Jason couldn't help but smile at her "I'm not going anywhere, I promise. Remember what I said. I will spend every day how much I love you." The doctor entered the room and was happy to see his patient awake. "Welcome back " he told her. "I will need to ask you all to leave so I can examine her. It will only take a few minutes." Dom smiled and opened the door letting Jason out first.

Lucas closed the door behind him and cracked his knuckles in anticipation of a fight. "What are you doing here?" Dom asked. "I'm here because I love your sister. I was afraid that my life would hurt her but look where she is? She could have been killed and I never would have had the opportunity to tell her that I love her" Jason told them honestly. "You are a real piece of work. You don't deserve her" Lucas said as he stepped closer. "I wont fight you here, I care to much about Sam to do that to her" Jason said as he stood in front of Lucas. "Too bad" Lucas said as his fist connected with Jason's jaw. Jason stumbled back grabbing his face. Everything in him said to lay Lucas out but he knew Sam was right in the room and he refused to cause her pain. Dom put his arm on Lucas and pulled him back. "Stay away from her. I mean it. She doesn't need you in her life. I refuse to put her in the ground because of you" Dom told him. "You don't think that I know how dangerous my life is? I can promise you that Sam's safety comes first. I will protect her with my life." Dom rolled his eyes "Your promises mean nothing to me. She may believe in you but I sure as hell don't." The doctor opened the door and approached the men. "Listen carefully, Ms. McCall is my patient and she doesn't need you out here acting like animals. If you think she doesn't know what is going on than you are sadly mistaken. I suggest you all get your act together and start thinking of her." All three men nodded in agreement. "Also, Sam seems to have no neurological impairments from the swelling on her brain. She will stay in the ICU for another twenty four hours just to be sure. Afterwards we will move her to another room. From there, we will bring in a physical therapist. She is still recovering from surgery but the more we work with her hip, the faster she should recover. I hope to have her out of the bed and walking in a few days. Now, it is going to be a long recovery. She will struggle and it will be painful so I need you all to remind her that it will take time." The doctor walked away leaving the three of them to soak in what was said.

Jason was the first to come back into the room. Sam smiled at him as he sat in the chair next to her bed. Lucas and Dom walked in behind him and approached the opposite side. "You can go now, we will take it from here" Dom told him. "I don't want him to leave" she said looking back at Jason. "I mean, if you want to leave you can but I would like you to stay." Jason grabbed her hand and smiled. "I will stay as long as you want me too." Sam looked back at her brothers. "I know you are upset but Jason is a part of my life and I am begging you to accept it. As your sister, please support me." "I can't Sam. I can't support this" Lucas told her as he walked out of the room. Dom looked at his sister "I won't support this either but I will be by your side when he screws it up. I just can't give you my blessing. I don't trust him." Sam wiped the tear that had fallen down her cheek "Give it a chance, for me" she asked of him. "I can't make any promises other than that I will be here for you and support you" and with that Dom walked out in search of Lucas.

Jason sighed, he knew that her family wouldn't be happy but he wasn't expecting this. The worst part was he knew once the rest of the family found it, it would only get worse. "I'm sorry Sam." "It's their choice. They will come around, we just have to show them that this is real" she told him as she squeezed his hand.


	22. Chapter 22

Ch 22

Sam slowly opened her eyes and took in her surroundings. She was still in the ICU room and Jason was sleeping in the chair next to her. She smiled as she thought back to the night before. A nurse lightly knocked on the door as she entered her room. "Good Morning" she said as she started writing notes in Sam's chart. "Today you will be moved to a regular room and the physical therapist will be by to see you, the faster we get you up and moving, the faster you will get home" and with that the nurse left. Sam sighed knowing that she was stuck here for who knows how long and she was bed ridden thanks to her hip injury. Jason had woken up when the nurse entered but he wanted to wait to make it known when he was alone with Sam. Hearing her sigh, he grabbed her hand turned to look at her. "Morning" he whispered. Sam smiled as she lightly squeezed his hand. Jason slowly stood up and stretched out his back. He leaned down and gave Sam a gentle kiss on the lips before grabbing his leather coat and heading for the door. "Where are you going?" Sam asked. Jason turned to face her and smiled "Well unless you plan to drink the mud they call coffee and eat the mush they call eggs, I was going to go to Kelly's and get you a real breakfast" and with that Sam waved at him as he walked out the door.

Jason had been gone about twenty minutes and in that time, Sam's room was changed. She had made sure to text Jason so he wouldn't panic when she wasn't where he left her. Her door opened and she looked up to see her Uncle. "Good Morning Samantha" he said as he made his way over and kissed her on the cheek. "How are you feeling this morning?" he asked her as he stood next to her bed. "I am feeling sore but that is to be expected seeing as I was just hit by a car" she said with a small smile. "I am in the process of renovating a room on the first floor for you back home. This will be a long recovery and I want to be sure that you are comfortable. I have also made some modifications to the gym, once you are released, a therapist will come to the house to work with you" he told her. "Thank you Uncle. For everything." Sam said as she pulled the man into a hug.

Jason had just paid for the food when he turned around to leave but was stopped by two PCPD officers. "We will need you to come with us Mr. Morgan" the one said to him. Jason threw his arms up in frustration. "What did I do now?" he asked in irritation. Just before the officer could answer, Maxie had walked into the diner. She walked around the officers and stepped in between them and Jason. "So I heard that you and Sam are together. As happy as I am for you both, I am warning you. You hurt my sister and so help me Jason, I will make you disappear" she told him. "Mam, I need you to step away from the suspect" the officer said from behind her. Maxie turned around to face him, "You are quite rude, do you know that? I am in the middle of something." The officer grabbed her by the arm and pulled her to the side. "Hey! Get your hands off me" she yelled at him. "Do you know who I am? I am the daughter of your boss and of the DA!" Jason rolled his eyes and handed Maxie the bag of food. "Take this to Sam. Do not tell her about this, I mean it Maxie. Tell her something came up for work and that I will be back as soon as I can. She doesn't need to know anything" and with that Jason was escorted to the PCPD.

Sam looked at the clock; Jason had been gone for a little over a half hour. Something had happened and she had a feeling her Uncle was involved. Before she could question anything, Maxie came barreling through the door. Maxie set the food down and turned towards Stefan. "What did you do?" she asked him point blank. "You must be a bit more specific in order for me to give you an answer" Stefan replied. "Oh you know what I'm talking about. I just so happened to stumble across it at Kelly's" Maxie said as she had forgotten all about Sam being in the room. "What happened at Kelly's?" Sam asked realizing that Jason had to be involved. "Where is Jason" she asked this time directed towards Stefan. "You need to focus on recovering, I will see what I can find out for you" and with that Stefan left the room to make a phone call. "He's lying; he knows what is going on. Maxie, what happened?" Sam asked. Maxie sighed, she knew she shouldn't tell Sam but honestly if the roles were reversed she would hope someone would do that for her. "Jason was taken to the PCPD for questioning. I don't know what it was regarding but I know that he gave me the food and told me to not tell you."

Jason sat cuffed to the table of interrogation room 1. All he knew was that he was a suspect in an assault case. He knew that this had to do with Sam and that the assault case involved her brother. The door to the room opened and in walked Diane, Jason's lawyer. "So, care to share with me why we are here?" Jason ran a hand through his hair. "Because I am seeing the daughter of the commissioner and DA, that's why!" Diane set her bag down on the table "Do you smell that?" she asked as the door opened and Mac walked in. "I smell….A LAWSUIT!" she sang out loud. "What are you talking about?"Mac asked. "Well commissioner. My client has done nothing wrong. He was escorted down here, chained to the table like an animal, but has yet to be brought up on any charges. Now, it would be in your best interest to let him go or if you decide otherwise, I'm sure Judge Patterson would LOVE to receive a phone call regarding the injustice that has once again been served at this fine establishment" Diane said. "Join me in my office" Mac said as he held open the door. Diane winked at Jason before leading the way out.

Sam quickly threw the covers off her bed. She refused to just sit back while Jason was being punished all because he was with her. "Sam, you have to stay in bed" Maxie told her. "I can't just sit here and hope it works out Maxie, I have to help him." Sam yelled out in pain as she slowly moved her legs off the bed. "Sam, please. You have to stay in bed" Maxie pleaded with her. Sam ignored her sister's pleas as she slowly put weight on to her legs. The pain that was coursing through her body was like no other she had ever felt, at least physically. The door opened to her room and Nicholas quickly ran over to Sam as she started to fall to the floor. He grabbed her by the waste, careful to not irritate her hip and seated her back on the bed. "Sam what is wrong with you?" he yelled at her. Sam shook her head and wiped away the tear that had managed to escape. "Please Nicholas; I need to get to Jason. I don't expect you to understand but please, as your sister, help me!" she cried out. "I will help you on one condition. You have to get back in the bed and stay there. I will do whatever it is you ask but please Sam, promise me that you will stay put" he told her.

Jason wasn't surprised when he saw an officer walk into the room with a key. "You are free to go Morgan, but I'm sure we will see you again soon" and with that the officer unlocked the cuff that was holding him to the table. Jason rubbed his wrist as he stood up and took his belongings from the officer. Once outside of the room he saw Diane smiling and then she waved as she walked out of the PCPD. Mac was standing in his office not looking too happy and watched as Jason started to walk out. Nicholas had just arrived and saw Jason making his way towards him. "Jason!" Nicholas yelled to get his attention. Mac heard the commotion and stepped out to see what his stepson was doing here. "I need to get going" Jason said as he tried to walk around him. Nicholas put his hand out to stop Jason. "I take it you are on your way to see Sam?" Nicholas asked. "That was the plan. I don't want her to worry. I had Maxie tell her I was held up because of work so if you don't mind…" Jason said as once again attempted to leave. "Jason! She is trying to leave the hospital, you need to talk to her" and with that Jason ran out to his car.


	23. Chapter 23

The seconds felt like minutes, the minutes felt like hours as Sam sat in her hospital bed waiting on news about Jason. Was he ok? Did something bad happen to him because of her Uncle? Sam wiped away the tear that managed to escape. She didn't understand how her family could act this way. She was an adult and could make her own decisions even if they believed they weren't the right ones for her. Sam was broken out of her thoughts by her hospital door slightly opening. She looked up and met the eyes of her oldest brother, Dom. He smiled a genuine smile as he entered her room. He closed the door behind him and held up white roses. "It's a peace offering" he told her as he took a seat next to her and handed her the flowers. "Thank you" she said quietly. Dom took a deep breath as he grabbed her hand with his. "You know that Lucas and I love you right?" he started off. Sam gently squeezed his hand "of course I do" she responded. She wasn't sure where this conversation was going. "And you know that we would give our lives to save yours" he continued. "Dom, I know. I love you both too" she told him. "Then you have to understand where Lucas and I stand as far as you seeing Jason." As soon as the words left his mouth Sam pulled back her hand. She didn't want to fight, she just wanted to love Jason with her whole heart and still have her family by her side. "Sam" Dom said as he took back her hand. "You are my baby sister. It's hard enough trying to let go and allow you to grow up but you really threw us for a loop when you started dating a mob enforcer. I need you to look at this from our perspective. Try to understand what went through our minds, through our hearts. You little one, you are the glue to our family. Without you, Lucas and I would be a mess. We need you more then we let on. We want to be the brothers who protect you from the world but I have finally realized that you don't need protection, just acceptance of your choices and I want to give you that" he said with tears in his eyes. "Dom" Sam started before she felt her brothers protective arms pull her into a hug. Lucas snuck in walked to the other side of the bed and embraced his sister as well. "We may not agree with your choices at first, but we are willing to try. It doesn't mean we are going to shoot pool with the guy but we love you enough to give him a chance" Lucas told her.

Jason stood outside Sam's room looking at the three of them as they were in a deep conversation. "They have a bond that is unbreakable" a voice said from behind him. Jason looked to see Alexis come and stand alongside him. "I don't want any trouble, I just want her to know that I am ok" he said hoping to not cause a scene. Alexis smiled and put her hand on his shoulder. "I appreciate that Jason, really I do. But I think everything will be ok." Jason looked at her with a questioning look. "Let's just say, I may have persuaded some men to take a long hard look at their behavior lately and the effect it had on their sister." Jason was shocked to say the least. "Thank you, I know how hard this has been on Sam and I hate that she had to go through that" Jason said. "Don't thank me Jason. Just prove to me that I made the right decision for her. I love her and I want her to be happy" and with that Alexis walked away.

Jason knocked lightly on the door, he hated to interrupt the moment but he just wanted to see Sam. The three of them looked at Jason as he entered the room. Lucas and Dom quickly said a goodbye to their sister and approached Jason. Dom was first to put his hand out, Jason gladly took it knowing this was the beginning of peace. Lucas followed suite even though he still had his reservations. Both men left the room, leaving Sam and Jason alone. "I was worried about you" Sam said as Jason took a seat next to her. "I was worried about you" he replied as he kissed her hand. "I wasn't the one being set up" Sam said. "No, but you were trying to get out of this bed to save me. You can't do that Sam; you can't risk your recovery because you think you can fix what happened. The police will come to my door, they will arrest me, and they will hold me for as long as they can, but I will always come back to you" he told her as he planted a gentle kiss on her lips. "I wanted to protect you" she whispered. "It's not your job to protect me Sam. It's my job to protect you and I promise you that I will always protect you." "Lay with me" Sam said as she pulled on Jason's arm. Jason lay alongside her and cherished feeling her in his arms.

After about twenty minutes, the couple was interrupted by the physical therapist. "Ready for your first session" the therapist asked as she wheeled the chair along Sam's bed. "As ready as I will ever be" Sam replied. "Ok, I will lift you up and place you in the chair.." the therapist started to say but Sam quickly interrupted her. "I can do it myself." Jason shook his head at how stubborn she was. He quickly went around to the other side of the bed and assisted Sam into the chair. The three of them entered the therapy room and Sam was escorted to the double bars. "Ok, now we are going to practice walking. You are going to be stiff and I warn you now that this isn't going to be easy and it will be painful but I have faith that you will do great. So, don't get frustrated" the therapist told her. "Mr. Morgan, I am going to lift Sam up and if you wouldn't mind pulling the wheel chair out from underneath her. Then I would like you to stand behind her. The first session is the hardest and I think it will help if Sam knows that we are not going to let her fall." Sam stood up and felt a sharp pain shooting throughout her body. "Use the bars to support you and your weight. Baby steps, go as slow as you need too and let me know if the pain is too much" and with that Sam was starting her first session. Jason stood behind Sam and whispered "I won't let you fall" into her ear. With that Sam started to take her first step. Her legs felt like jello and she felt humiliated. Jason watched Sam and could tell the struggle she was having within herself. Sam was able to walk the full set of bars front and back before the session was over. She didn't realize how weak she was and she was frustrated to say the least.

Sam was unusually quiet on the way back to her room and even after the therapist left. Jason knew what she was feeling because he had been there himself. The feeling of complete and utter defeat just ate away at you. "I remember after my accident and after waking up from the coma having to start therapy. I felt like a child, as if my body had betrayed me. It was bad enough that I woke up to strangers who couldn't grasp the concept of me not being their beloved Jason Quartermaine but to then add the fact that I was weak and unable to walk, I wanted to scream. I hated it. I hated feeling worthless and like a child. But I learned quickly that I had to focus my energy on my recovery and not on my anger. You can do this Sam" he told her. "You know all the right words to say and you understand me without me having to say a word. I love you Jase" Sam said. Jason smiled and leaned down to give her a kiss on the lips "I love you too. Now get some rest. I will be here when you wake up."


	24. Chapter 24

Ch 24

It had been two weeks of intense therapy in the hospital for Sam. She was finally being released with only a cane to help her walk. Jason had been by her side the whole time. He helped motivate her and he was able to sympathize with her on her bad days. Sam was lying in her bed waiting on the final paperwork for her release. Her uncle was to be picking her up but their relationship had been strained since her and Jason had been a couple. She understood his stance on the situation but she was hoping he would support her in her choice instead of alienating her. He was short in their conversation and he avoided Jason like the plague. If her brothers could agree to peace why couldn't he?

The door to her room opened and Ephiphany walked in with Alexis behind her. "I have a few rules for you before you sign my papers and you must follow them" Ephiphany told her leaving little room for arguement. "First, you will take these muscle relaxers as needed. So if you have a bad day and are in alot of pain, these will help you. Take them at night with food. Secondly, you will not push yourself. This isn't a marathon Miss McCall, its a recovery so no driving. And third, you will call if there are any problems or if you are unsure of any pain you may feel." Sam nodded her head and smiled as she scribbled her name on the line. She was finally free!

Alexis smiled as she grabbed Sam's bag and put her arm around her daughters waiste. "I will be taking you back to Wyndamere where Nicholas will be waiting for us. Stefan had to travel on some last minute business but should be home in the next few days" Alexis told her. Sam tried to hide the hurt in her face but Alexis saw it. Alexis kissed the top of her daughters head "Give him time, he will come around but you have to prove to him that this is for the better, that you are safe with Jason." Sam nodded her head and wiped the tear that slipped down her cheek.

The ride home was comfortable with small talk. Sam was feeling tired due to the fact that she was not use to this sort of activity. As soon as she was home, she said hello to her brother and excused herself to lay down. Sam had slept about three hours and was awoken by her cell phone. It was a text from her brother Dom. '_Dinner tomorrow night, our treat' _ Sam smiled and replied that she couldnt wait. Sam walked downstairs and realized that she was alone. She quickly determined that she rather not be alone in this house and that she was going to venture out. Sam got herself together and took the launch to Port Charles.

Sam stepped onto the dock and started walking towards Kelly's. Once she was there, she realized that Maxie was sitting at the counter. Sam opened the door and made her way to her sister. "This seat taken" Sam asked as she stood behind Maxie. "SAM!" Maxie squealed and quickly jumped up to hug her sister. "Sit, Mike can we get some coffee and cheese fries?" Maxie yelled back to the kitchen. The girls sat and chatted while they ate for awhile before Maxie realized that she needed to get back home before Alexis or Mac came home. She explained how she had been caught fighting Elizabeth Webber and was once again grounded. Sam shook her head as she laughed at her sister.

Sam left Kelly's and decided that it was time for her to go see her man. Jason had been catching up on the work he missed and she was pretty sure he would be at the office. Sam started making her way towards the restaurant when she started noticing the pain in her hip. She shook it off because nothing was going to stop her from seeing him. Sam opened the door and was greeted by the waiter at the counter who kindly explained that they were closed. Sam smiled "I'm actually here to see Jason" she told him. "Mr. Morgan is currently in a meeting but please feel free to have a seat and wait for him" he told her.

Sam walked towards a booth when she heard yelling coming from the office. She knew the voices, one was Jason's and the other was Stefans. Sam quickly made her way towards the door as the waiter yelled at her to not open the door. Sam turned the knob and flew the door open to see Stefan holding a gun at Jasons chest. "What are you doing!?" Sam yelled as she made her way in front of her uncle. "Move Samantha, this has nothing to do with you" Stefan told her never taking his eyes off of Jason. "The hell it doesnt! The whole reason you are fighting with Jason is because of me" Sam yelled at him letting her anger get the best of her. "I will not ask you again Samantha, Move!" Stefan yelled once more. Sam stood her ground in front of her uncle, with the gun pointing at her. Jason leaned forward to speak to Sam. "Sam, you need to walk out now" he told her in a calm loving voice. "I'm not going anywhere. This has to stop!" she shouted. Stefan just saw red as he stared at Jason and he took a step forward and moved the gun up, over Sam's head. Stefan quickly grabbed onto Sam's arm and pulled her to the side with more force then he intended. Sam fell to the ground and screamed out in pain. Stefan seemed to snap out of it and realized what he had done. Jason quickly ran over to Sam and leaned down to look at her hip. "I'm ok" Sam told him even though her eyes showed something different. She was in pain, alot of pain and the one who caused it was her own blood. "Get away from her" Stefan shouted as he stared at his niece on the floor. Jason kissed Sam's head and stood up to face Stefan. "You are a worthless human being. You say I'm cold and I"m a killer yet you pushed your own niece to the ground who was just released from the hospital. You disgust me and you just keep proving what a disgusting person you really are. Congratulations Cassadine, you live up to the family name" and with that Jason called in Max and Milo to remove Stefan from his sight.

Once Stefan was gone, Jason quickly picked Sam up and placed her on a chair. "I'm calling an ambulance" he told her as he pulled out his phone. "Jason dont, I"m fine. I just need to rest" she told him. "Sam, you fell on the floor. You were just released, what if you hurt your hip?" he asked her. "Jason please just take me home, your home" she asked him and with that he picked her up and took her to his truck.


End file.
